Los hermanos Hatake
by RipperRose
Summary: Toda persona había oído hablar de los adinerados, elegantes, apuestos e increíblemente jóvenes hermanos Hatake y su gran mansión a las afueras del pueblo. Sakura estaba ansiosa en saber como serían aquellos dos, pero aquel día no se llevó la primera impresión que esperaba... A veces la curiosidad humana puede convertirte en prisionera de un par de bestias que beben sangre. AU
1. Bienvenida

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Vengo a dejar una propuesta para una serie de relatos vampirescos contados con los personajes del Anime/Manga de Naruto, siendo las personajes principales Sakura y Hinata. Subiré el que considero sería el primer relato por parte de Sakura, donde todo comienza y veré si tiene buena aceptación para poder seguir con el proyecto.**

**Es un Alternative Universe y estaría ambientado en los inicios de la época del siglo XVIII.**

* * *

.I

.

.

_Sakura._

_._

_._

Aquella carroza se movía demasiado. Tanto que sentía que un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a manifestarse, pero tenía que soportarlo. Era su primer día como empleada de los dueños del banco y tenía que cumplir su primer mandato como fuese… después de todo se le había dado una oportunidad que a ninguna otra mujer se le daría: un trabajo en una empresa.

La carroza en la que se vio condenada a subir ya había salido de la zona del pueblo desde hacía varios minutos, se adentraba en un paisaje verde y frondoso donde al final debería estar la casa indicada. No debía ser muy difícil de concretar, solamente tenía que ir a la gran casa de los hombres que debían un mes de pago al banco. Y debía completarlo sin problemas y demostrarles a todos esos aristócratas regordetes y arrogantes que una mujer puede hacer lo mismo que un hombre.

Las ruedas de madera seguían chocando con rocas y sentía que el peinado iba a deshacersele en cualquier momento. Por suerte, cuando la carroza se detuvo, su cabello rosa seguía intacto.

–Hemos llegado, Señorita Haruno. –Dijo el chofer, abriéndole la puerta. –La mansión de los hermanos Hatake.

Ella tomó la mano que el chofer le ofrecía y bajó del carro junto con su bolso de cuero donde llevaba los documentos manuscritos que marcaban la deuda.

–Gracias. Puede volver por mí en una hora. –Le dijo Sakura al cochero y éste se marchó.

Arrastró la falda de su vestido hasta la gigantesca puerta de madera tallada, tragó saliva y juntó el valor para llamar.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Tardaron treinta segundos en atender (los contó) y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, una linda mujer de ojos grises con atuendo de criada asomó la cabeza.

–Buenos días, señora. –Dijo la criada. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Quisiera hablar con los señores Hatake, por favor.

–¿Saben ellos que usted viene?

–Claro que sí. –Dijo Sakura. –Vengo de parte del banco.

La criada se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello; Sin embargo, ella sabía que la esperaban. Le abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida a la mansión dejándola pasar cortés mente.

La casa era enorme, tanto por fuera como por dentro. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado su boca algo abierta al ver aquél salón principal con un hermoso candelabro colgando en el centro del salón, hermosa decoración de cortinas y muebles de primera calidad, así como la espectacular escalera que se alzaba al final del salón y conducía a un segundo y, tal vez, hasta un tercer piso.

–Sígame por aquí, señora. –Dijo la criada al momento que avanzaba hacia un portal. Sakura la siguió. –Si gusta, puede esperar aquí mientras llamo al señor Hatake. Siéntese donde guste y en un minuto traeré té caliente… ¿Puedo ofrecerle té negro?

–Claro. –Respondió.

–Con su permiso, Señora. Volveré en un minuto. –Dijo la chica con gorro blanco. Se giró y salió por otro portal que se alzaba en el fondo derecho de la habitación.

Sakura pudo contemplar el hermoso comedor en donde esperaría. Una mesa para aproximadamente veinte personas, con sillas bien lustradas, un mantel dorado con bordados rojos, un centro de mesa hecho con velas y flores naturales, cuadros con pinturas preciosas por todo el salón resaltados por un segundo candelabro con velas recién puestas. Era impresionante, lo era para ella al menos, ya que su familia era de clase media alta, pero sólo había podido ver lujos como aquellos en fiestas de adinerados parlanchines. Y aún así no se comparaban a todo esto, a lo que los misteriosos y demasiado jóvenes hermanos Hatake tenían en su poder.

Estos dos personajes eran los más misteriosos, ricos y deseables de la ciudad. Ella lo sabía desde siempre, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona ni visitar su casa, sólo las personas de clase alta podían recibir invitaciones de lugares como esos; Sin embargo, estos dos hermanos eran muy conocidos por no hacer fiestas ni reuniones glamorosas como los demás de su clase. Solamente se había conocido que realizaran bailes de máscaras un par de veces y con un número muy limitado de invitados, que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera vivían en la ciudad… muy extraño.

En menos del tiempo que se usa para respirar, la criada estaba de vuelta con una bandeja y un juego de té sobre ella; una tetera, servilletas y dos tazas impecables sobre sus impecables platos. Sirvió una taza y la colocó en el sitio vacío que ocupaba la silla que daba la cara hacia Sakura, llenó una segunda y la colocó en el sitio justo frente a ella al la vez que le pedía su abrigo para guardarlo. Sakura aceptó y le brindó el chal que cargaba, al dárselo se dio cuenta que aquella mujer era aún muy joven, casi de su misma edad, aproximadamente veinte años. Y también era muy hermosa, no llevaba maquillaje alguno y aún así sus pestañas y cabello oscuro resaltaban sobre su blanca piel, además de sus ojos gris descolorido. No pudo quitarle la vista de encima incluso cuando salió por el portal con su abrigo en mano.

Sorbió un poco de té caliente.

–Es muy atractiva, ¿No es así? –Dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura se volvió hacia la entrada opuesta a donde la chica había salido y se percató del hombre que se acercaba a la mesa. No muy alto, rubio, vestido muy elegantemente y con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Era uno de los famosos hermanos y se acercaba tomando asiento donde lo esperaba su taza de té mientras le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Si vienes a solicitarla, me temo que no podré dejar que te la lleves. –Dijo el rubio. –Es la criada estrella de esta casa, como podrás ver.

–No se preocupe, señor, no vengo para comparle su ama de llaves. Vengo por asuntos más importantes y que considero que le causarán menos daño que quitarle su servidumbre. –Dijo la mujer.

–Oh, por supuesto. Usted es la persona que el banco mandaría. –Recordó el joven. –¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, señorita?

–Sakura Haruno.

–Encantado de conocerla, señorita Sakura. –Le sonrió con mirada centelleante.

–Preferiría que me llamara Señorita Haruno, Señor Hatake.

–Y yo preferiría que me llamara Naruto, Señorita Haruno.

Frunció el seño. Sintió que el hombre comenzaba a burlarse de ella de algún modo; Sin embargo no pudo llegar a enojarse del todo, había algo en su rostro que se lo impedía. Tal vez su sonrisa jovial, sus ojos azul brillante o lo realmente apuesto y joven que en realidad era.

–He venido de visita a su brillante mansión para hablar sobre una deuda que tienen su hermano y usted con la banca desde hace un mes atrás. –Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba los manuscritos de su bolso. –He traído las documentaciones firmadas por los empresarios para corroborar que lo que le digo no es una mentira. –Le acercó los papeles deslizándolos por encima del mantel hacia él.

–Oh, las deudas. –Se lamentó Naruto. –Pensé que el descuidado de mi hermano había pagado lo correspondiente el mes pasado. Con gusto enmendaré todos los problemas financieros que pudo haber causado todo éste lío. Hasta puede cobrarme esas malditas cuotas que llaman intereses. –Dijo al devolver con un solo dedo el papel hacia la chica mientras un suave humo se desprendía de la pequeña y perfecta taza.

Perfecto. Ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba desde el principio. Sabía con seguridad que personas tan ricas como este hombre no se molestarían en pagar una deuda de un solo mes, era pan comido.

–Con gusto informaré a los señores banqueros que están completamente dispuestos a pagar. Mandarán a alguien por el dinero mañana temprano, seguro.

Bebió de su té con toda la etiqueta posible.

–Eso es estupendo, Señorita Haruno. –Sonrió el hombre, pero ahora lo hacía de una manera diferente, algo más sombrío. –¿Le ha gustado el té?

–Está delicioso. –Dijo Sakura al momento que tomaba otro sorbo de la taza. –Tiene razón al decir que ella es la estrella de la casa.

–Ahora que ha disfrutado de mi té… –Dijo riendo. –Déjeme preguntarle algo a cambio, ¿Quiere? –No esperó a que Sakura le confirmara. –Me parece muy extraño que una linda mujer como usted haya sido enviada a las afueras de la ciudad, sola y sin ninguna persona que le sirva de seguridad…

Ella frunció el seño de nuevo.

"_¿Qué está queriendo decir con todo eso?" _, pensó en preguntar pero el hombre no esperaba permisos para hablar.

–Incluso su cochero se ha marchado y la ha dejado aquí. –Concluyó.

–Él… él regresará por mí en poco tiempo. –Vaciló Sakura.

–Seguro que lo hará. –Rió Naruto, con sarcasmo.

–¿Disculpe?

–Lo lamento, señorita. Lo que pasa es que, siéndole sincero, esperaba que la persona que vendría hoy sería alguna que hubiera preferido varias copas de vino y una charla exhaustiva acerca de las finanzas del país… no una mujer con la que tendría que compartir el té. –Levantó una ceja, haciendo que Sakura comenzara de verdad a enfadarse. –No me mal entienda, sé perfectamente que las mujeres pueden hacer incluso más trabajo duro que los hombres, pero ésa no era la verdadera pregunta.

–¿Entonces cuál era? –preguntó Sakura, algo irritada.

Pudo ver sus ojos brillar un segundo y recargarse ligeramente hacia la orilla de la mesa.

–… ¿No cree que le están tomando el pelo, Señorita Haruno? –Dijo Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos por encima del mantel.

–¿Por qué habría de pensar que lo hacen?

–Como ya le he dicho, no creo que sea normal que envíen a una hermosa mujer hasta estos rumbos para atendernos… y puedo asegurarle que me encanta ser atendido por mujeres hermosas, sólo que ellas ofrecen otro tipo de servicios. –Dijo con risa malévola.

Ahora la conversación se había tornado en algo oscuro y con un doble sentido. Las suposiciones de aquél hombre encendieron una llama de rabia dentro de la chica.

–¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa forma a una dama? –Espetó casi gritando. –He venido hasta aquí para cumplir lo que se me ha mandado, y eso se refiere a venir a hacerle saber de su deuda con el banco, nada más. No sé que clase de pensamientos guarde, pero yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se desvía de sus asuntos originales aunque se encuentre rodeada de tantos lujos y en compañía de una persona importante.

Tomó el documento, lo guardó en el bolso y se propuso ponerse de pie. El chico rubio no dijo nada y ella comenzó su caminata hacia el salón principal para buscar a la criada y que le devolviera su abrigo. No logró dar ni un par de pasos cuando unas risas la detuvieron en seco. Eran tres personas que acababan de llegar, dos de ellas eran mujeres vestidas con ropas brillantes y plumas en sus peinados (una rubia y una pelirroja), y la otra persona era un hombre alto, delgado y con vestimenta formal, una piel blanca y un cabello casi totalmente oscuro como sus ojos. Todos ellos reían de algún chiste contado antes de entrar en la mansión, y Sakura pudo reconocer al hombre como el segundo hermano, el mayor, Sasuke Hatake.

Hatake se percató de la presencia de ella y se giró para mirarla. En el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del joven y su actitud se volvió completamente seria.

–Oh, Sasuke, al fin vuelves. –Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. –Ésta dama es la Señorita Sakura Haruno. Ha venido de parte del banco para recordarnos la deuda que olvidaste pagar.

Sakura no dijo nada, solamente pudo sorprenderse por las dos mujeres que acompañaban al serio hermano, que pareciera que estaban algo ebrias. Sasuke mandó a ambas chicas a alguna habitación más allá de las escaleras y les dijo que iría en un momento.

Ahora ella no sabía que pensar de ninguno de aquellos famosos y desbordantemente apuestos hermanos… creo que ésa no era la primera impresión que esperaba.

–Sólo habría que pagar y ya está, ¿No es así? –Murmuró aquel hombre mirandola a los ojos.

–Claro, Señor. –Fue lo único que pudo responderle a aquellos profundos ojos negros que alcanzaron a asomar un destello que le pareció extraño… de un color _rojizo_.

–Entonces es todo. –Dijo dándole la espalda a Sakura y Naruto, para proseguir su camino.

–No deberías irte. –Lo detuvo el chico rubio. –Es de mal gusto dejar sola a una dama invitada, y más aún cuando la señorita se quede a cenar.

Sasuke detuvo su andar y se limitó a observar por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se giró de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué está diciendo?

–Digo que podría quedarse a cenar algo aún más delicioso que ese té. –Señaló la taza con la cabeza. –De todas maneras su cochero no regresará dentro de una hora, ¿no?

Bajó los ojos al suelo ante el comentario, no llevaba ni siquiera treinta minutos ahí dentro y quería marcharse a pesar de que su cochero acababa de irse. Parecería tal vez una cobarde cuando sus anfitriones hablaran sobre ella en un futuro. Un pequeño rastro de rubor cruzó sus mejillas al aceptar que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

–¿Le gusta el pescado, Señorita Haruno? –La interrogó Naruto.

Ella sólo asintió suavemente. Y al levantar la vista hacia el otro hermano, un escalofrío amenazó con formarse en su espalda al notar que la observaba fijamente, casi calculador, sin palabra o expresión alguna.

–Hinata, prepara el mejor pescado que jamás hayas cocinado para nuestra invitada. –Volvió a interrumpir el hermano menor. –Hagamos que estos minutos sean de mucho provecho para la Señorita.

–Si, Señor. –Dijo la criada, para después salir disparada hacia la que Sakura creía era la cocina.

–Que disfrute su cena. –Susurró Sasuke. –Y bienvenida sea a la mansión de los Hatake.

Otro último destello con estelas rojas fue lo que ella pudo ver antes de que aquél hermoso y frío hombre le diera la espalda y subiera por las escaleras.

.

.

.

_¿Cómo es que aquella bella chica podía crear tan delicioso manjar con tan delicadas manos?_ Era casi imposible lo celestial que era el sabor de aquella comida, y del pan, del vino y de los frutos que le ofrecían. Trató de contenerse de zampárselo todo de un bocado, pero aquellos brillantes y vigilantes ojos azules del asiento de enfrente no le permitían hacerlo. Naruto la había observado en todo el proceso, desde que se sentó de nuevo en la mesa hasta que terminó la última gota de su copa de vino.

Era algo extraño el comportamiento de la gente como aquellos dos. Ser descorteces y después querer arreglarlo ofreciéndole comida fina, observarla con desbordante curiosidad en todo momento, cambiar su actitud a unos fríos y tornasoles ojos y sobre todod darle una seca bienvenida antes de ir a pasar una noche con dos mujeres desconocidas… todo era algo muy fuera de lo común. Incluso el hecho de que aquella taza de té frente a su anfitrión siguiera totalmente llena, sin una gota menos y totalmente frío para esas alturas.

Empezaba a creer que eso era algo inquietante. _¿Por qué habría de pedir una taza de té sin siquiera tomaría un sorbo? _Planeaba preguntárselo directamente al hombre frente a ella, pero justo en ése instante, él se levantó de su lugar.

–Discúlpeme un momento, Señorita. –Dijo. –tendré que dejarla sola un momento, pero no se preocupe, siéntase como en su propia casa.

Otro par de ojos centelleantes la abandonaron esa misma noche. El joven abandonó el comedor en unos segundos e incluso la criada no se encontraba cerca. Se puso de pié, tomando su bolso, planteándose la idea de marcharse en silencio de aquella casa y esperar afuera a la llegada de la carroza aunque se fuera sin abrigo.

Llegó al salón principal donde la habían recibido antes cuidando de cada sonido que producían sus tacones en el perfecto suelo. Temía la idea de que al abrir la enorme puerta se creara un estruendo espantoso y que fuera descubierta en el acto; Sin embargo, al tocar la manija dorada, sus verdes ojos se volvieron clavándose en el perfecto rellano de la inmensa escalera que se encontraba al final del salón.

"_¿Habrá en realidad un tercer piso?",_ pensó con ridiculez. Y al instante, su conciencia la asaltó con la duda de qué habría allá arriba en esos misteriosos niveles. Nunca había explorado una casa tan grande aunque de pequeña siempre quiso hacerlo, pero su padre la aprehendía diciendo que eso no era lo que hacían las señoritas.

Antes de incluso darse cuenta, las faldas de su vestido rozaban el mármol del primer escalón hacia arriba… y del segundo, y del tercero. Pasaba cuidadosamente sus dedos por la madera del pasamanos observando en conjunto las sombras del nivel superior que guardaban los secretos de aquellos dos misteriosos jóvenes adinerados. Los escalones blancos acabaron y comenzaba una duela impecablemente limpia.

No había velas para alumbrar, lo único que podía verse era aquello que era difícilmente tocado por la escasa luz que alcanzaba el candelabro del salón principal. Había más cuadros hermosos, más tapices dorados, más ventanas con las cortinas totalmente cerradas y demasiadas puertas en los pasillos, algunas más anchas que otras pero todas igual de lujosas. No esperaba que tal mansión ocultara tantas puertas, aunque al confirmar que no existía tal tercer piso podía ponerla a imaginar que todos aquellos salones debían caber como fuera posible en el segundo nivel.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó que probablemente el cochero estaría ya afuera, pero sus piernas hicieron caso omiso y siguieron su recorrido. Miraba con detalle cada figura en los estantes, cada pintura, notando que todos ellos eran sobre paisajes, de ciudades lejanas o jarrones con flores y fruta, no había ningún retrato de alguna persona. Sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella oscuridad en un corto tiempo, tan rápidos para percatarse de aquella puerta con detalles tallados a mano que se encontraba al final del largo pasillo, escondida perfectamente entre las sombras.

Arrastró su vestido lentamente sin detenerse hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella estoica puerta. No entendía el por qué su atención se concentraba en ella por encima de las demás… o no lo hacía hasta que pudo escuchar un suave sonido de movimiento dentro de la habitación. Un sonoro latido en su pecho que comenzó la carrera de su pulso fue el que le recordó que tres personas habían subido hace una hora, y que una de ellas era aquél hombre despampanante de cabellos negros.

Su curiosidad se había encendido de un momento a otro. Y más al notar que el cerrojo unido a la madera era lo suficientemente grande para poder dar un vistazo. Con sólo pensarlo su ritmo cardíaco aceleró como nunca… ¿En realidad quería observar lo que había allí dentro? ¿Era el propósito que la impulsaba el querer ver una vez más a ese inexpresivo hombre?... ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan atrevida y tan descarada como para espiar los actos íntimos de otras personas? …Pensó en el último momento en el destello carmesí de esos ojos que se suponían debían ser negros y la profunda curiosidad humana pudo con ella.

Cerró uno de sus ojos para ver mejor. El agujero del cerrojo le permitía ver directamente lo que pasaba sobre aquella inmensa cama a la tenue luz de una vela derretida a la mitad. Había tres cuerpos como ella esperaba, pero había algo extraño en ellos: La cabellera pelirroja de una de las mujeres yacía desparramada sobre las sábanas de la cama, sin moverse. La joven de cabellos rubios permanecía junto a la figura masculina que daba de espaldas a la puerta, como si ella estuviera recostada en el regazo del hombre y el la arrullara; Sin embargo, tampoco se movía mucho.

Sakura sintió algo frío queriendo manifestarse en la base de su nuca al concentrar la vista en la muñeca de la chica rubia, ésta colgaba de la orilla de la cama y no oponía fuerza al beso que el hermano mayor le brindaba con evidente pasión… pero nunca se había visto a alguien que diera semejante beso, no en los labios de una persona, sino en su cuello… que parecía estar teñido de… _rojo._

Su corazón se detuvo un instante y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al contemplar la escena completa. El cuerpo de una chica desnuda sobre la cama, sin vida, otra mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en el segundo cadáver y una oscura figura que le daba el beso que sería su causa de muerte, al momento en el que el asesino se apartaba de ella y se giraba para clavar aquellos ojos profundos que solían ser fríos y totalmente negros, y que ahora eran de un color aún más brillante que la sangre que brotaba de los labios de ese semblante blanco como el hueso.

Los ojos de la bestia sabían ahora que Sakura estaba ahí.

Y lo único en lo que ella pudo pensar fue en Sasuke Hatake riendo junto a las mujeres, su cambio de humor repentino, ojos negros y azules brillantes y una fría taza de té negro sin haber sido siquiera probada.

El sonido de un paso provocó la huida desesperada de Sakura.

Pasó sin respirar por el largo pasillo, precipitándose hacia la escalera sin tomarse la precaución de tocar el pasamanos… Saltó del último escalón y, como pudo permitirle su ancho vestido, cruzó el salón en un respiro y se lanzó alargando su mano hacia la hermosa perilla brillante de la puerta principal.

Sin embargo, sus dedos no pudieron tocarla ni por poco.

Un par de brazos la rodearon con fuerza y sintió repentinamente como su rostro chocaba con el pecho de alguna persona. Quiso respirar para soltar un grito de auxilio, pero Sasuke la había convertido en su presa antes de que pudiera parpadear.

Se retorció sin efecto alguno a la vez que un chillido salía de su garganta humana. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ese punto en un segundo? …no supo si fueron sus brazos o el miedo que se apoderó de ella en el momento lo que no le permitía siquiera decir palabra.

–Me sorprende el hecho de que nuestra invitada resultó una fisgona de primera clase. –Habló Sasuke, paralizando a Sakura por completo. –¿Acaso no le enseñaron, Señorita, a no espiar los asuntos ajenos?

La sangre de sus labios había desaparecido, estaba totalmente pulcro. Hubiera pensado que todo fue una repentina pesadilla si no fueran por sus palabras ni por el brillante color de sus nuevos ojos.

–Se merece un severo castigo. –Espetó Sasuke sonriendo, casi divertido.

–¡Mátame! –chilló Sakura dejando de oponerse a su agarre. –Si es lo que quieren ustedes dos, ¡mátenme ahora, como a ellas! –tembló al pensar en las mujeres del segundo piso.

Por un momento la sonrisa del hombre desapareció, pero fue reemplazada a los pocos segundos por otra aún mayor, una sonrisa inquietante, sínica.

–Oh, no. Matarte no. Se me ocurre algo mejor. –rió al pronunciarlo. –Si en verdad quieres saber cómo es realmente un vampiro… entonces vivirás para uno de ellos.

Lo dijo pausadamente, arrastrando cada palabra.

–¡No, no, no! –Repetía Sakura una y otra vez al lograr comprender lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

–Espero que el ambiente le haya parecido acogedor, _mi lady_… –Le susurró al oído al apretarla fuertemente contra sí. –Ojalá disfrute su estadía… Y bienvenida sea a la mansión de los Hatake, Sakura Haruno.

Fue en ese momento en el que las lágrimas se desbordaron.

* * *

**La idea surgió en mi cabeza hace unas semanas, pero no sabía bien como redactarlo. Si quieres que continúe, déjame un review, márcalo como favorito o en seguir historia.**

**Que tengas un buen día, tarde o noche :)**


	2. Decidida

II

.

.

.

_Sakura_

.

.

.

Parecían cascadas rosadas cayendo sobre su rostro, sobre sus hombros y sobre su espalda. Cada mechón normalmente libreraba un destello de vitalidad y sutileza como las flores de cerezo en primavera, pero esta vez, la mayoría estaban perdiendo su tono de siempre. Los sujetadores seguían en su cabeza, no los había quitado para nada a tal grado que no soportaron el peso del peinado y cedieron dejándola con la apariencia de una mujer indigente. Sumandole el hecho de que le hacía falta un baño.

Sin embargo no quería salir. No quería abandonar la poco modesta habitación a la que había sido promovida desde aquél día. El miedo de volver a encontrarse con aquéllos ojos de tono rojo brillante amenazaba con apoderarse de ella cada vez que una parte de su cuerpo quería animarla a girar la perilla. Se algomeraba torpemente en su garganta para no dejarla tragar bien, incluso no tenía ganas de comer… aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Su faldón interior se encontraba en una de las sillas junto a la gran cama de invitados (se volvió demasiado voluminoso como para traerlo encima), su peinado ya no tenía salvación, las líneas de maquillaje ahora resbalaban como manchones secos por sus párpados inferiores y desató su corsé para descansar la espalda mientras estuviera sentada… que al parecer sería por mucho tiempo. No había dormido muy bien, había acostado su cuerpo por un par de horas en la noche para después abrirlos de par en par con la amenaza de que su cuerpo ya no estuviera con vida… estaba hecha un desastre.

Unos suaves golpecitos llamaron a la puerta.

Su espalda se enderezó en un segundo y estuvo a punto de preguntar quién llamaba cuando una voz habló por fuera.

–Soy yo, Señora. –Dijo la tenue voz de la criada.

_La criada…_ La hermosa chica de ojos extrañamente encantadores que le traía el desayuno cada mañana, la merienda cada tarde y la cena cada noche, y que una y otra vez Sakura rechazaba. No lo hacía por que haya intentado hacerle algún daño, más bien por que no quería confiar en nadie dentro de esa casa embrujada. Ella sabía desde el momento en el que observó a sus habitantes que había algo que no era natural ahí dentro, y al confirmarlo hace unas tres noches, juzgó a todos por igual incluso a la criada. Sabía que era extraño desde un principio que una mansión tan grande y lujosa como ésta solo contara con una persona de servidumbre. Sin jardineros, sin cocineros, sin lava-losas… sólo una linda mujer que al parecer lo hacía todo.

No le había visto la cara desde entonces.

_Aquella no era la bienvenida que Sakura esperaba y mucho menos que ésta significara que no podría marcharse de ahí con vida hasta que Sasuke lo decidiera así. Maldita sea la curiosidad demencial de los seres humanos que los hace perder su juicio e incluso su libertad. Su frustración se mostraba como gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas manchando sus guantes rosa pastel y que seguían cayendo a pesar de que el Monstruo ya se había marchado y la había dejado ahí._

_Unos pasos apresurados a lo lejos fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar entre sus propios sollozos. Una mano que se deslizaba por debajo de su brazo e intentaba eduacadamente levantarla del suelo, sin palabra, agresividad ni advertencia. Sakura reaccionó bruscamente alejándose de aquellas blancas manos con unas uñas cortas y gastadas por el agua y el jabón._

_–No me toques. –Le dijo a la criada._

_–Lo lamento. –Se disculpó la joven con preocupación en los ojos. –Permítame que la ayude._

_–No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero ninguna ayuda, consejo o palabra de nadie en esta casa. Yo solo… déjame en paz bestia. –Le gritó._

_Los ojos de la sirvienta se ciñeron con algo parecido a la tristeza, pero la chica comprendía el estado emocional de aquella mujer en el suelo del salón principal. Se fijó en las gotas oscuras que derramaban su maquillaje por sus pómulos y lentamente sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal, se agachó al suelo y con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo dejó ahí para darle una última mirada de preocupación y marcharse._

Era seda, algo gastada y un poco arrugada, pero seguía siendo seda de un color perfectamente blanco ahora manchado de maquillaje arrancado de ojos hinchados. Era suave y tenía un olor que parecía calmarla. No de algún perfume caro o casero, sino el olor peculiar de alguna persona, y supuso que era el olor a su dueña original, que se encontraba en silencio después de aquellos golpecitos en la madera, esperando la aprobación de Sakura para poder entrar.

Tal vez la juzgó mal desde el principio… tal vez algunos monstruos puedan llegar a ser amables.

–Adelante. –Dijo Sakura por fin y no pasaron más de dos segundos para que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a la joven con una charola de plata y un juego de té, cubiertos y un plato rebosante de comida sobre ella.

La criada parecía algo nerviosa, apresurándose un poco a colocar la charola en la mesa del centro de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. A Sakura le parecía raro que una criatura como ella pudiera llegar a verse alguna vez _nerviosa_ de aquella manera, le parecía demasiado humano en comparación a sus otros dos anfitriones con su actitud alardeante, burlona, fría y distante.

–Gracias. –susurró Sakura.

–Es un placer, Señora. –Le sonrió la joven. –Necesita alimentarse. Lleva tres días sin comer.

–Si… –Escondió el pequeño pañuelo de seda entre sus manos, ocultando el delicado encaje con algo de pena. –¿Te ha recordado _él_ que me alimentes?

–Nadie tiene por qué recordarme eso. Una mujer joven debe comer bien tres veces al día.

–Perdona por molestarte haciendo que cocines para mi, tal vez tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer que mantener a una humana viva aquí dentro.

Unos segundos de silencio llenaron la sala.

–…N-no debería de decir ese tipo de cosas, my Laidy.

–No le veo el lado malo. De todos modos sé que moriré en esta casa en poco tiempo.

–Si me permite decirlo, no creo que lo haga. Pero por el momento hágame el favor de comer. –Comentó preparándole la mesa y sirviendole una taza de té humeante.

Era algo casi sorprendente. Hablaba con una serenidad magnífica, como si toda aquella conversación fuera de los más normal para ella, y tal vez lo era. Aun así no dejaba de prepararle la mesa, de invitarla a comer ni de dejar de ser cortés todo el tiempo y, por un momento, una idea cruzó la cabeza de Sakura _"¿Por qué un vampiro serviría a otro vampiro?"_ Era inusual incluso para ella. Ser una criatura tan poderosa y temible como para pasar tus inmortales días de vida limpiando sangre de las sábanas y preparando platillos que nunca se comerán… Maldita sea la curiosidad.

–¿Cuál era tu nombre? –Preguntó.

–Llámeme Hinata. Cualquiera que sea su deseo puede pedírmelo, estoy completamente a su servicio. –Le dedicó una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

–Te pediría que me devoraras antes de que tu amo lo hiciera. –Susurró Sakura. –Pero supongo que esa petición te traería algunos problemas.

Notó que Hinata reprimía una sonrisa.

–Podría comenzar por prepararle el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a arder. Oh que vergüenza, no recordaba su aspecto hasta ese momento y hasta la criada vampiro de los malvados hermanos vampiro notó su suciedad y miseria corporal de humana. Bajó la vista a la taza de té, pero la criada le comentó algo más.

–Y le pido disculpas con todo mi ser, pero no sería capaz de cumplirle lo que me está pidiendo.

–¿Por qué no? –resopló Sakura decepcionada. –¿Acaso las vampiresas solo beben sangre de hombres jóvenes y bellos? …Pensé que no sería así.

Otra sonrisita reprimida salió de su boca antes de acercarse unos pasos a Sakura.

–Señorita Haruno, soy tan humana como usted. –dijo suavemente. –Su corazón no es el único que palpita dentro de esta casa… y no se preocupe, puede confiar en mí.

Su rostro no pudo disimular el asombro, no creía lo que había escuchado de la joven que era tan bella como para ser un vampiro. La boca del estómago se le retorció levemente en una sensación extraña, sin embargo no pudo descifrar en ese momento si era alivio o temor por la naturaleza de la chica.

Hinata se disponía a marcharse, pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta se giró de igual manera que hace alguien al olvidar decir alguna cosa. Le preguntó sobre la esencia de las burbujas del baño y Sakura respondió con el aroma a lavanda, la criada sonrió y cruzó la puerta hacia el otro lado.

.

.

.

Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Hinata con el corsé, ya que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ajustarlos por su cuenta, además de que aquél era un corsé que ella no conocía, uno traído por petición del hermano mayor para su _invitada_. Al principio pensó negarse pero la verdad era que su antiguo vestuario necesitaba lavarse y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la ropa nueva. Un conjunto color azul oscuro con algunos detalles en blanco, falda ligera y un par de botas en color marrón, muy elegante y sencillo, apto para andar de aquí para allá con comodidad.

Se atrevió a preguntarle a Hinata si podía observar la casa y ésta le contestó que de ahora en adelante, podría pasearse por donde quisiera, pedir lo que quisiera y gastar su tiempo en lo que quisiera. No supo qué pensar al respecto y decidió deambular por ahí con cuidado, sin meterse en los asuntos de ninguno de los dueños de la casa… de nuevo.

Comenzó por uno de los enormes jardines traseros, que era bellísimo lleno de árboles frutales, enredaderas que cubrían los muros y caminos repletos de arbustos de rosas que casi podrían formar un enredoso laberinto. Tardó horas recorriendo el jardín hasta que llegó la hora de la merienda, que la atenta Hinata le preparó un platillo de pollo exquisito, y decidió quedarse en el porche del patio trasero a comerlo.

–El pequeño pajarillo rosado decide salir y comer un poco. –Dijo un joven sentándose al otro lado de la mesa. –Casi comenzaba a preocuparme cuando te encerraste en tu habitación. Pensé que ya estabas muerta y casi le pido a Hinata que te sacara de ahí antes de que tu cuerpo apestara.

Sakura dejó el cubierto en el plato. Se le había escapado el apetito.

–Vamos, fue solo una broma. –Reclamó Naruto. –Pero le advierto que debe acostumbrarse al ambiente, Señorita Sakura.

–Será difícil con usted cerca. –Masculló ella.

–No lo será. Le aseguro que dentro de poco tiempo comenzará a amarme, igual que toda mujer que entra en esta casa.

Sus ojos azul profundo se desviaron por menos de un segundo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata (a espaldas de Sakura) para volver a los suyos en un santiamén, casi imperceptible. Él siguió con otro tema de conversación bastante normal y ella le siguió el paso durante todo el medio día, sentados hablando de la situación de la ciudad, su política, su dinero, las clases sociales, las injusticias, la prostitución, y muchos otros puntos más. El sol alto en el cielo era bloqueado totalmente hacia ellos por un techo grueso que se alzaba a cinco metros del suelo, haciendo notar a Sakura que había sido instalado justo con el propósito de bloquear la luz solar.

Recordó las historias de terror que su padre le contaba cuando era una niña, y algunas otras que leía en libros de terror en la librería de la casa del abuelo. Todos aquellos relatos destacaban la debilidad de aquellas pálidas criaturas para soportar la luz del sol, en algunos decían que se desintegraban al instante, otros decían que causaba heridas profundas en su piel y algunos otros decían que su belleza, juventud y poder se perdía entre más rozaran los rayos del sol. Ella no le había dado importancia a ese tema hasta aquél preciso instante, en el que la luz casi llegó a iluminar la punta de las botas de Naruto. Éste, con un movimiento casi elegante, se empujó a si mismo hacia atrás para apartarse más del resplandor.

Tal vez los vampiros eran tan siniestros como las historias lo decían. Pero por lo menos el rubio y menor de los hermanos podía mostrar un poco de actitud humana de vez en cuando, a pesar de sus comentarios y algunas pequeñas encrucijadas mentales. Y al parecer la mejor noticia de ese día había sido enterarse de que _su corazón no era el único que palpitaba en aquella casa_.

.

.

.

En aquél salón de la mansión había infinidad de libros de todo tipo. Los estantes solo eran interrumpidos de tapizar las paredes gracias a algunos cuadros con paisajes preciosos, los sillones eran tan mullidos que Sakura pensó en no levantarse jamás de ahí. Tenía un libro en las manos, pero la pintura enorme de un paisaje que abarcaba toda la zona justo por encima de la chimenea no le permitía hojearlo. Una extensa pastura que terminaba en un bosque de pinos aún más extenso, acompañado de la silueta de un castillo de roca de hace dos siglos a la esquina del cuadro era lo que llamaba su atención. Muy peculiar el gusto por los cuadros de los hermanos Hatake, ninguno de ellos contenía personas, solo paisajes y rosales. Muchos cuadros de rosales de colores.

Justo al pensar en una hermosa rosa de color rojo, el sonido de las puertas del salón le hicieron casi saltar. Contuvo la respiración al observar la silueta delgada de Sasuke entrar de una forma que daba el efecto de que casi volaba. No recordaba haber leído que los vampiros volaran o levitaran, pero los autores pudieron haber pasado eso por alto.

Al verlo dar pasos lentos hacia ella, la espalda se le enfriaba. Pensó en dejar el libro sobre la apagada chimenea y evitar su encuentro.

–Naruto me dijo que merodeabas. –Comentó él con voz rasposa. –Le sorprendió que salieras de tu habitación.

–No es mi habitación. –Murmuró ella con la seguridad de que al mirar sus ojos de color oscuro no intentara matarla… por lo menos por ahora; Sin embargo, la espalda no dejaba de estar helada. –No he pasado ni cinco días aquí.

–Y a pesar de eso ya te atreves a merodear libremente por la casa. ¿Es ese tu pasatiempo?

–Si desea, regresaré a mi habitación. –Dijo dejando el libro en el sofá y abriéndose camino hacia la puerta.

–Léelo. –Le pidió secamente Sasuke al momento que le tendía el libro frente a ella, justo entre la puerta y su cuerpo. El libro de pasta marrón se había trasladado del sofá a sus blancas manos.

–Voy de camino a mi habitación.

–Léelo. –Repitió.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora. Podrían haber cambiado su naturaleza en aquél momento y podría estar enojado, mientras ella solo se limitaba a observar la pasta de cuero de aquél libro que tomó al azar y que no sabía de qué diablos trataba. Con duda, alargó sus manos y sintió el cuero seco, pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta detenerse en una.

–"Espinas me atraviesan cual ráfaga de viento en una tormenta. El fuego, que bien podría ser infernal o divino, quema hasta arder y se convierte en un dolor tan intenso y carmín como sus labios, que incluso si mi ser y mi miserable cuerpo se desintegran, la satisfacción de tocarlos y sentirlos será la que sobrepase aquél infinito martirio".

Se detuvo unos segundos, atemorizada por no saber si debía seguir o no. Su corazón latía rápidamente e intentaba controlar su respiración, pero algo en ese hombre no podía mantenerla quieta y tranquila. Sintió como se inclinó aquella figura sobre ella, acortando la distancia.

–Tu me temes. –le susurró él acercando su rostro al de ella,provocando que levantara la mirada, quedando muy, muy cerca.

–No te tengo miedo. –Respondió.

–Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo. –Le advirtió Sasuke, haciendo que temblara.

–Y tu deseas beber mi sangre…

–No adelante conclusiones, Sakura. No quiero beber su sangre.

–Entonces déjeme ir. –Le dijo casi suplicando.

–Expliqué eso hace unos días, ¿Recuerdas? No te irás. –Planteó casi sonriendo.

–Si no quieres mi sangre y tampoco me dejarás ir, entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

–Tu… estás aquí por capricho mío, querida. –Murmuró con seguridad y unos ojos que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Una pesadez llenó el pecho de la joven. Algo que muchos podrían llamar rabia. Era absurda la manera en que un endemoniado vampiro decidía su vida de ahora en adelante y era tan descarado como para decírselo en cara. Y ese hermoso y malvado rostro que parecía casi perfecto era lo que más la frustraba, el beneficio de tomar ventaja gracias a tu belleza física era algo muy injusto en una pelea con un ser como él, y más aun cuando tu oponente es una simple humana.

Apretó el libro entre sus manos y casi lo golpeó contra el pecho de Sasuke, entregándoselo de mala gana, de una manera casi automática.

–Me marcho a mi habitación, Señor. Tome su maldito libro. –dijo ella secamente soltando el objeto y posando su mano en la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla. Sasuke tomó su mano de la perilla y la sostuvo fuertemente, tanto que casi dolía.

–Me vuelves a hablar de esa manera y me aseguraré de que no quede ni siquiera una gota de sangre en tu cadáver. –Sus labios pegaban a la oreja de la chica. Helados como el invierno y terroríficos como se esperaba que fueran.

Le soltó la mano con delicadeza, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la muñeca, caminando hacia lo profundo del salón para colocar el libro de vuelta en el estante. Sakura sólo miraba su mano pegada a la perilla, sin moverse. Ni siquiera temblaba. Se repetía mentalmente que debía marcharse, pero una pequeña parte de ella quería quedarse a discutir los términos de su aprehensión (aquella parte que le dio el trabajo en el banco). Era estúpido quedarse a reclamar, podría firmar su muerte en ese mismo salón, no quiso pensar en ello y cuando sus piernas respondieron cruzó la puerta camino al jardín de rosas… y se adentró en él esperando ahí hasta que se hiciera tarde.

De regreso, entró apresurada a _su habitación_ para alejarse de todo y que nadie (o más bien nada) la molestara. Cerró bruscamente la puerta y, al girarse para tomar aire, su respiración se entrecortó al ver aquél que sería el segundo regalo del día. Tendido en la cama, a la luz de una vela, blanco como el mármol y tan suave como las rosas del plantío se encontraba un camisón para dormir que la esperaba. Y junto a él, un pequeño trozo de papel con una breve nota escrita justo en el centro:

"_Buenas noches, Capricho"_.

Sus dedos arrugaron el pliego nomas al leer aquella perfecta letra cursiva hecha con tinta de la mejor calidad. El enojo era mucho en su pecho, no soportó ver la prenda mucho más y salió al balcón que le brindaba el cuarto para agarrarse fuertemente de la barandilla e intentar calmarse.

Cuando pudo hacerlo, pensó bien en toda la situación: Era un juego nada más, sólo eso. Nadie le daba la garantía de que no moriría en pocos días, ni siquiera Hinata podría asegurar eso, pero aún así no creía que ese hombre le arrebataría la sangre y la vida así sin más. Jugaría con ella antes de que eso ocurriera y desgraciadamente no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapatoria, así que lo único que le quedaba era el valioso tiempo que llegara a durar el juego. Mientras jugara Sasuke con ella a su antojo seguiría viva, mientras él no se aburriera de su juguete seguiría viva… y mientras Sakura le pudiera hacer ver que no le será tan fácil ganar seguiría la partida, y con eso su vida.

Apretujó una vez más la barandilla de roca antes de volver a la habitación. Estiró la hoja de papel en sus manos antes de colocarla justo por encima del fuego de la pequeña vela, y viendo como una chispa hacía arder por completo todo el contorno de la nota hasta reducirla a cenizas. Se deshizo de su corsé, de su falda y sus botas hasta quedar en ropa interior frente al espejo en la pared con marco de piedras preciosas; Podía verse completamente el cuerpo, los lugares en donde sus curvas se mostraban y en los lugares donde le ceñían las costuras de las prendas color blanco. Llevó sus dedos a su cintura y se quitó lentamente la última vestimenta que la ocultaba de sí misma, dejándola precavidamente sobre el sillón de terciopelo rojo.

Y se miró.

Pasó un par de minutos observando sus líneas de corporeidad. Notando que su complexión ya no solía ser tan delgada como lo era cuando tenía quince años, ahora era una mujer. Sus pechos, sus piernas y sus caderas eran proporcionales y eso transmitía cierto aire de belleza en un estado muy natural, además de la tenue luz de la vela combinada con la de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas entreabiertas. Suspiró con confianza y tomó delicadamente el camisón para probárselo, comenzando por las largas mangas, el cuello y el pecho hasta dejarlo caer a la altura de sus caderas. Era la talla perfecta y podía sentir que parecía una Lady de la alta clase, sacándole una risita de su boca.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos iguales en el espejo. Verdes con un tono profundo por la noche y con un poco de malicia que la incitaban a querer comenzar en aquél mismo instante, salir corriendo e intentar seducir al vampiro sin corazón al otro lado de la planta. Pero debía esperar, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente para planear todo mejor… incluso si de diera la oportunidad, improvisaría.

Tomó la vela en sus dedos y la llevó a su boca para soplar, esta se apagó y ella quedó a merced de la luna, que la dirigió a la cama para pasar su primera noche de sueño corrido y descansar como debía hacerlo desde que llegó a aquella inmensa casa.

* * *

_** Vengo reportandome con el capítulo dos. Me encantan juntos Sasuke y Sakura, me los imagino peleando y discutiendo por todo a lo largo del día pero con mucha pasión en ambos. Oh si... y no se preocupen, Hinata no se quedará atrás!  
Espero lo disfruten y dejen review.**_

_**Que tengas buen día ;)**_

_**-AV-**_


	3. Amable

**_No sé que haya sucedido con el capítulo anteriormente, pero al parecer no se podía leer. Revisé el documento y me salía como si no hubiera escrito nada D: Pero espero que esto lo arregle. Vuelvo a subirlo y me disculpo por las complicaciones o molestias que no han sido causadas con intención. :)_**

* * *

III.

.

.

_Hinata_

.

.

.

Se levantó de la cama sin siquiera una gota de luz alrededor. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada cosa en su pequeña y austera habitación, dónde las había preparado ayer justo por la noche antes de irse a dormir, como todas y cada una de las noches. O por lo menos todas y cada una de las noches desde que había llegado a vivir a la mansión. Removió el camisón de manga corta y se propuso a vestirse. No necesitaba usar un corsé, era demasiado elegante para que una mucama lo utilizara y en todas las tareas que debían hacerse cada día en la casa un corsé largo de dama solo traería incomodidad para mover su cuerpo, así que siempre se ponía uno más corto que el Señor Naruto le había mandado traer para su comodidad. Llegaba hasta un poco más por debajo de sus pechos, su tela era mas corriente a comparación con los demás y tenía varillas delgadas y flexibles, Era perfecto. Después una camisa de manga larga y su habitual chaleco marrón de botones, falda muy ligera del mismo color y unas botas ya gastadas por el uso.

Incluso aquél largo cabello lacio como cascadas azules no era ya un problema, de hecho nunca lo había sido. Llamaba mucho la atención cuando paseaba por el pueblo recogido con una trenza pero esos días habían terminado hace años, ahora lo peinaba todos los días con el cepillo, lo acomodaba en un moño sin ningún cabello que escapara (sólo dos líneas más cortas que caían frente a sus orejas) para al final coronarse con el sencillo gorro blanco de la servidumbre. Siempre se vestía igual y siempre se peinaba igual.

Subió las escaleras que la conducían a la planta sperior y en dónde pasaría el resto del día. No le desagradaba su trabajo en lo más mínimo, jamás lo hizo, siempre se sintió satisfecha con ello y ahora se sentía aún más tranquila desde que la Señorita Sakura había llegado a la casa. Le sorprendió en un principio que el señor Sasuke decidiera tenerla ahí, hasta llegó a pensar que no viviría más de un par de noches ahí dentro, pero al pasar los días notó que el señor no pretendía hacerle daño.

–¿Ha comido algo? –Le había preguntado.

–No en los últimos días, señor. Sin embargo hoy me ha dejado pasar y ha aceptado el desayuno. –respondió Hinata. –Lo devoró.

Un pequeño suspiro alcanzó a notarse en el frío semblante del hermano, y tal vez ella no lo hubiera notado de no ser por todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, a él y a sus gestos ocultos debajo de otros gestos. Un atisbo de alivio salió por las comisuras de su máscara vampiresca y Hinata supo que el señor no tenía intenciones de hacerle cosas malas. La frialdad lo regresó a su rostro natural.

–Asegurate de que coma. –Le ordenó. –Y de que no muera de hambre, porque sería patético.

–Si, señor.

En unas horas más se dedicaría a prepararle el desayuno de nuevo. Le emocionaba la idea de volver a cocinar para alguien además de ella, el saber si la combinación de ingredientes serían los apropiados, jugar con los sartenes y ollas en la cocina sin que nadie la molestara o poder recibir un elogio de lo buena cocinera que era. Pero eso sería después, ya que aún estaba oscuro afuera, aún no amanecía y debía hacer algunas otras cosas antes de aquello.

Al cruzar el estíbulo escuchó pasos sigilosos en el segundo piso. Seguramente sería alguno de los hermanos, siempre deambulaban por ahí a últimas horas de la noche o a primeras horas de la mañana. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Y sus sentidos también, se habían agudizado un poco para poder oír a la lejanía, ver mejor en la oscuridad y poder caminar con más sigileza por la casa. Una parte de ella había tomado ciertas características de ellos, aunque no fuera uno de ellos por completo.

Lavar la ropa era lo primero en la lista y subió al segundo piso con la cesta en mano para recogerla. Pasó por la habitación de Sasuke primero, llamó a la puerta y no hubo contestación (seguramente se encontraba en otra parte de la casa), avisó su entrada como siempre lo hacía y recogió la ropa. La segunda habitación fue la de la señorita Sakura y al llamar a la puerta recibió un débil y soñoliento gemido de bienvenida. Tomó la ropa de la joven y la agreó al canasto. Por último estaba la habitación de Naruto y era aquella donde tenía que tener sus sentidos más alerta todo el tiempo. Le encantaba jugarle bromas, asustarla por detrás, acorralarla a veces en las paredes o insinuarle cosas con un doble sentido, así que no debía tener la guardia baja. Lo frustrante era el hecho de que cada vez que algo así sucedía, ella no podía controlar a su corazón. El desobediente siempre de agitaba y brincaba como loco y provocaba algo raro en su estómago poco después, era algo un poco desesperante. Con los años aprendió a controlar sus reacciones faciales, físicas y su actitud ante este hombre, pero su corazón seguía siendo indomable.

_Toc,toc,toc._

Llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar con golpes más fuertes y sucedió lo mísmo. Soltó el aire contenido en su pecho al suponer que no se encontraba dentro, así que sólo avisaría su entrada, tomaría la ropa y ya está.

–Mi señor, soy Hinata. Vengo por su ropa sucia para lavarla. –recitó al igual que todos los días.

Al no tener respuesta, sintió la confianza de entrar. Él siempre dejaba su ropa usada amontonada desordenadamente al pié de su cama las ocaciónes que podía llegar a dormir. Y efectivamente ahí estaba. Se acomodó junto al bulto de ropa, se arrodolló junto a él y lo agregó cuidadosamente al canasto de lavado. Se puso de pie junto a la cama y en un instante una mano surgió de entre las sábanas sujetándola suavemente del brazo. Dio un pequeño salto y notó el bulto cubierto de sábanas sobre la cama que ahora se retorcía y dejaba ver sólo una cabellera rubia que intentaba descubirse lentamente. El hombre bajo las sábanas soltó un sonido soñoliento fingido.

–Hinata… –susurró sin ganas la cabeza de Naruto que salía de entre las sábanas para mirarla sin soltar ni un momento su mano y con una mirada sensual. –Buenos días.

Ahí estaba otra vez ella, presa de las bromas matutinas de su señor. Controlando todo su ser, excepto por su torpe rítmo cardíaco.

–Buenos días tenga usted, Señor. –Saludó ella. –Si me permite, sólo he venido por sus ropas.

–¿Lavando ropa tan temprano? –Dijo él como berrinche. –No, no. No la laves hoy. Mejor acompáñame… me siento tan solo hoy.

Su cara se tornó como la de un niño triste y suplicante, justo con la que conquistaba a muchas mujeres todo el tiempo. Era hermoso y no solo para las mujeres del pueblo, si no para ella también. Pero todo era a propósito, siempre la probaba para ver si caía a sus encantos.

–Compórtese. –Le masculló con algo de seriedad, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería pasarse de listo con sus bromas. Eso lo obligaba a detenerse de golpe, funcionaba todas las veces. –No puedo acompañarlo ahora, Mi Señor. –respondió con suavidad. –Hay muchas tareas que hacer y debo preparar el desayuno para la Señorita.

–Sakura… –dijo cambiando de rostro a uno con verdadera soledad en él. Soltó su brazo y se llevó la mano al cabello –Desde que ella llegó me haz ido dejando a un lado.

–E-eso no es cierto, Señor. –se apresuró a contestar. –Es solo que ella necesita un poco de compañía en lo que se adapta, pero no es mala persona… Y no me he olvidado de usted.

No esperaba añadir la última frase, sólo que no pudo controlarse y salió. Lo miró expectante, esperando la reacción de aquél hermoso hombre sin camisa envuelto en sábanas blancas y tratando de no desmayarse en el intento. Naruto la miró directo a los ojos unos segundos y Hinata pudo ver que en ellos faltaba color. Más bien faltaba brillo en ellos, como usualmente pasaba cada tanto tiempo y es por eso que él le decía que se sentía solo.

–Al menos habla conmigo un poco, ¿Quieres? No he podido dormir bien en todo un mes.

–Me sorprende que le preocupe eso. –comentó ella. –Por lo que yo sé, las personas como usted sólo necesitan una noche de sueño cada varios meses.

–Conmigo no es lo mismo. Ya no. –Murmuró el joven. –estoy sintiendo los cambios y ahora debo dormir más… pero el problema es que no puedo dormir.

–Es una mala idea, Señor. –Dijo Hinata con preocupación en el pecho. –Déje de torturarse a sí mísmo con todo esto, por favor. –Se inclinó un poco hacia él mirándolo a los ojos descoloridos, con gesto protector. –Debe de haber otra manera.

Naruto se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para quedar a la altura de ella. Notó su típico pulso acelerado que comenzaba cuando él se le acercaba pero había algo más en la energía que despedía la chica. Algo que desde un principio lo animó a protegerla.

–No me preocupo por mí. Me preocupo por ti. –Le dijo el hombre frunciendo el seño. –No deberías ayudarme con esto. –Quiso intentar reprenderla, pero no tenía ni ganas si fuerza para hacerlo. – Y no puedo dejarlo, me hice una promesa a mí mismo y yo no retiro mi palabra.

Una manchita de dolor mancho el sentir de la joven criada. Seguía siendo humana y sentía aún preocupación por los demás, por quien sea; Pero este hombre la insitaba a un nuevo nivel de preocupación, no quería verlo triste, sin poder dormir, sin la alegría y el entusiasmo de siempre, sin aquél brillo azul en sus ojos… pero jamás pudo decírselo y jamás podría hacerlo.

Algunas y contadas veces se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso. Unos roces insignificantes que no soportaba guardar. Y en ese preciso momento no pudo contener las ganas de tocar su rostro. Alargó poca distancia su mano antes aprisionada y pasó sus dedos, casi sin tocarlo, por su sien hasta llegar a la línea de su barbilla. Temía que la despreciara, pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo hacía. Él siempre la miraba en esas ocasiones. No decía nada, no hacía nada y no pareciera que pensara en nada, sólo la miraba.

Hnata no dejó que durara más de un segundo. No debía dejar que durara tanto. Retiró su mano con rapidez y volvió su atención al canasto para tomarlo y salir de la habitación. Suspiró con la mano aún en la manija de la puerta y se forzó a sí misma a continuar con las labores.

.

.

.

Asistió la cena de Sakura esa noche, en la mesa del comedor principal. La acompañó Sasuke todo el tiempo hasta que terminaron y al parecer salieron al jardín. El elogio esperado por parte del sabor de la cena se hizo presente y Hinata se llenó de alegría, sentía casi como si estuviera en casa… su antigua casa.

Sakura se había ofrecido para levantar la mesa, pero ni Hinata ni Sasuke se lo permitieron, por lo menos no esa vez. A los ojos de la criada, el vampiro de ojos oscuros no quería que le dejara de prestar atención a él (como pasaba los últimos días) y pensó en que tal vez se pudiera llegar a dar algo especial en aquél frío corazón de piedra. Pero eso no le inconvenía el absoluto, no debía meterse en los asuntos de sus Señores, sólo era la empleada y no podría permitirse ninguna otra relación entre aquellos dos más que ser ellos los que mandan y ella la mucama. Nada más.

Plato por plato, y copa por copa, pasando por los cubiertos. Puso todo en una charola inmensa de plata y lo llevó algo tambaleante hasta la cocina donde los dejó en la mesa auxiliar un poco mientras los lavaba uno por uno y dejaba todo limpio. Volvió a reponer las frutas del tazón que se encontraba en la mesa y se percató que una parte de la orilla del inmenso mantel dorado (aquella que presentaba una flor roja en la seda) se había descosido un poco.

–Oh, no. –Se susurró ella sola.

Procedió a quitarlo, todo el mantel, para llevarlo a la cocina y renemdarlo ahí. Cuatro metros de seda dorada con unas chispas carmín en forma de elegantes flores se extendía por el suelo de la inmensa cocina que apenas se usaba. Unos delgados, delicados y blancos dedos se movían de atrás a adelante completando la parte faltante de aquel ropaje de la mesa. La última puntada antes de cortar el hilo se desvió un poco y causó que la punta afilada de la aguja arañara la piel de uno de los dedos de la criada.

–Diablos. –Se apresuró a cortar el hilo, quitó de su regazo el mantel que dormía en él y casi corrió al lavabo para dejar caer una generosa cantidad de agua en su mano.

Pudo ver la perfeccción de la pequeña gota de sangre que salió por un segundo de su dedo antes de mezclarse con el líquido vital desapareciendo en él por la tubería. Suspiró de alivio al ver que su diminuta herida no sangraría más. Sacó el pañuelo de seda vieja del bolsillo de su delantal y cubrió su mano con él, sólo por precaución. Sabía perfectamente las precauciónes que debían tomarse para no sangrar en esa casa; Sin embargo, el dedal para coser no lo había encontrado.

_"No pasa nada…"_ pensó. Giró para tomar el mantel y darse a la tarea de colocarlo de nuevo.

Pero la observaban. En el portal de entrada a la cocinahabía un hombre parado con algunos de sus músculos tensos. Los ojos azules casi sin brillo de Naruto estaban clavados en la joven y parecían luchar una batalla contra sí mismos. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a su Señor.

_"No pudo… No pudo siquiera olerla. No dejé que la gota brotara."_

Algunas partes del hombre se relajaron, algunas, y su rostro parecía volver a la normalidad con lentitud. Sus ojos pasaron del rostro de la chica a sus manos, que sostenían el pañuelo.

–¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

–No se preocupe por esto. Es algo insignificante. –dijo ella.

–Claro, no es nada. –Sonrió fingidamente al momento que desviaba la vista del suelo.

–¿Puedo ofrecerle un té caliente? ¿Una copa de vino? –Atrajo Hinata su atención. Lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña y él se la devolvió más ancha y bella. –Siéntese y en un momento estará listo.

Despejó la mesa auxiliar de la cocina y Naruto se sentó en ella, desparramándose casi por completo en el respaldo de la silla y balbuceando cosas sobre el mantel y sus estúidos bordados, y sobre Sasuke y su nuevo juguete. Hinata sólo escuchaba y asentía como siempre lo hacía, como normalmente debía ser.

–¿Crees que ella sea especial? Para Sasuke, me refiero. –preguntó Naruto.

–Pues… No podría afirmar nada aún, sabiendo con lo rápido que suele cambiar de actitud el Señor Sasuke. –respondió Hinata. Dejó la copa de vino recién destapado en la mesa junto a la mano del hombre y tomó asiento.

–Es un idiota de primera. –Asintió el rubio. –La primera mujer realmente normal, bonita y testaruda que aparece en su vida… y nomás falta que solo quiera porbar su sangre y ya. Aunque algo me dice que no podrá matarla, estoy seguro.

–Si me permite preguntar, ¿Por qué lo dice?

–No lo sé exactamente. Sólo siento que el cabello de Sakura no es lo único especial que posee. Es como si… se lo estuviera ganando. –Dio un trago a la copa de vino innecesaria. –Hasta una bestia como él puede llegar a sentir fijación por una pequeña humana…

Lo susurró como si se lo dijera a sí mismo. Como si hubiera dejado la conversación con Hinata de lado y se lo recordara al Naruto de su interior; Sin embargo, al terminar la frase, la joven y él se encontraron con la mirada. Un silencio se hizo presente por más de unos segundos.

Hinata se puso de pié rápidamente y se situó a un lado de su Señor.

–No vivirá de vino… y lo sabe.

–Es un límite al que pretendo llegar, mi querida.

–Al que llegará y provocará que se salga de control. –Dijo ella con voz monocorde. –Como casi lo hacía hace un par de minutos. – Alzó su brazo izquierdo, el de la mano punzada, y con suavidad soltó el botón que mantenía unida la punta de la solapa del final de su manga dejándo desnuda su muñeca.

–No. No lo hagas, Hinata. –Tembló la voz de Naruto al ver su pálida muñeca con rastros de marcas en ella. –No tienes por qué hacer esto.

La miró con el seño un poco fruncido pero sus cansados ojos no podían aprehenderla como quería. Esa mirada azul que luchaba por mantenerse del mísmo color provocó que el corazón de la humana se acelerara de nuevo. Se atrevió a desobedecerlo y descubrió totalmente su antebrazo. El suspiro de contingencia de Naruto solo la animó más a acercar su mano a la altura de la boca del vampiro. Y él la miró, la miró con la mandíbula apretada intentando contenerse.

Pero fue en vano.

Entrelazó sus helados dedos con aquellos tan delicados y gastados por el jabón. Los aprisionó intentando no hacerles más daño y sucumbió a sus instintos. Atravezó la muñeca de la joven sin preguntarle y sin avisarle. De todos modos, ella así lo quería.

Sintió las punzadas del inicio, pero al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Cada vez que aquello pasaba, él se oponía… y cada vez que cedía, el dolor de sus colmillos en su piel no era tal sufrimiento para ella. Era mejor de esa forma. Se había negado a beber sangre humana por largos periodos de tiempo, sólo la sangre de los animales; Pero un humano tampoco podría vivir solamente de sol y agua. Ella se hacía cargo de eso.

El rojo de su propia sangra inundaba los ojos del hombre de apariencia humana, cambiaban como siempre lo hacían. Aunque no lo admitiera, él también se había acostumbrado a beber la sangre de la misma humana cada tanto tiempo, hasta parecía que lo hacía con cuidado para no dañarla. Trataba de que al terminar pareciera como si nada sucediera, como si sus labios no hubieran todaco su cálida piel, pero no era todo posible. Las marcas difuminadas de dos puntos habían permanecido sobre las venas de la mujer, ocultas siempre detrás de un boton en una manga.

Justo en el momento en que su mirada comenzaba a desenfocarse un poco, las agujas blancas del vampiro se retiraron sin dejar ningún rastro de sangre desperdiciada. Solo quedaban dos puntos en la joven piel, un pañuelo con un diminuto rastro de sangre, una flor roja reparada por acto humano y un desierto de seda dorada sobre el cuál dos miradas se encontraban conectadas. Todo en un silencio que casi podía gritar.

–Yo tampoco retiro mi palabra… –Susurró la mujer con voz inaudible. Las puntas de sus dedos lograron tocarlo una vez más, sin permiso.

Y un ser sonriente de ojos rojizos se inclinaba hacia aquella perfecta mano con vida. Suspiró en ella al momento en el que sus labios la tocaban, pero esta vez no eran para robarle su preciada sangre.

* * *

**_Dejo el tercer relato, espero les guste y dejen review. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias por PM.  
Sé que tal vez sea muy Soft el NaruHina aquí, pero prometo que habrá más. _**

**_Les deseo el mejor de los días, tardes o noches ;) _**


	4. Contratada

IV.

.

.

.

_Hinata_

.

.

¿Podrías imaginarte la noche más tormentosa de todas?

No sería muy difícil materializar en tu mente como el agua cae torrentosamente y sin control sobre las copas de los árboles y los techos de las casas. El cómo el cielo está totalmente acaparado por nubes más gruesas con una oscuridad similar a la del carbón de una mina. Las carrozas paralizadas en las calles a causa del espeso fango que encarcela sus ruedas sin piedad, y un desgastado y lamentable par de botas que luchan contra él sin lograr mucho al respecto.

.

.

La melodía de las perfectamente afinadas teclas de un Piano resonaba entre aquellas paredes. Sólo una persona que las acariciase y oyera su ritmo, su compás y lo desgarradoramente triste que era la canción en la plena oscuridad y resguardo de un salón de música. El platillo que portaba la vela se encontraba en la mesa con las flautas y las guitarras; Sin embargo, no había ninguna llama en la punta de dicha vela, ningún calor que irradiara o que se necesitase en una noche tan fría. Por lo menos no para el sujeto que se encontraba ahí.

Con cada nota tocada, recordaba su oscuro pasado, los momentos que vivió hace muchos años antes de llegar a ser lo que era en aquél momento. Siempre se atropellaban los recuerdos en una mente tan habilidosa y en una memoria impecable de ese tipo de personas, y más en la de él, que siempre lo asaltaban sin permiso cuando sus dedos fríos rozaban la figura del piano. Su cara no lo reflejaba, por supuesto, nunca lo había hecho. Suponía que aquellos horrendos días habían terminado hace algunos años, y al parecer así era, no tenía razones para pensar lo contrario. Desde que llegaron a aquella casa, las cosas se habían vuelto tan tranquilas que hasta incluso llegaba a aburrir el tiempo que pasaba demasiado lento.

La melodía se encontraba en su fase máxima, que podríamos llamarle el clímax de la historia que estaba siendo contada. Sasuke tenía cuidado de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, de no aplicar más fuerza de la que debía, ya que si se descuidaba un poco podría quebrar alguna parte del instrumento. Odiaba el piano, siempre lo hizo, odiaba el hecho de que al tocar sus pensamientos y recuerdos se revivieran como si volviera al pasado que trataba de olvidar, odiaba las sensaciones casi humanas que un pedazo inmenso de madera y marfil le hacían sentir y odiaba el tener que contenerse al tocarlo de aquella manera… al fin y al cabo, todas las cosas creadas por los humanos eran demasiado frágiles.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la nota final, a la conclusión de aquella tortura involuntaria pero obligatoria, cuando sus agudos oídos escucharon un débil estruendo más allá de la música, de los relámpagos o de la lluvia. La nota final no llegó. Sus manos se enterraron en las tablillas de marfil provocando una sola nota aguda y grave a la vez.

Se había enfadado. Habían frustrado su ritual.

Se puso de pie, irritado por la interrupción tan ridícula que había presenciado. ¿Cómo era posible que un sonido tan vanal como el toqueteo en las puertas de la casa pudiera deshacer toda aquella red de notas? Era frustrante la manera en que su instinto le dio tanta importancia a eso.

.

.

.

Un relámpago iluminó por un segundo la alcoba del hermano menor, destellando hasta dejar ver el último rincón de aquéllas cuatro paredes que configuraban un salón casi inmenso y elegante. Se pudo notar las bien delineadas sombras de las cuatro patas de una silla acomodada frente a las puertas que dirigían al balcón. Las puertas abiertas del ventanal que eran atacadas por un feroz viento y gotas que acuchillaban la noche y las cortinas de terciopelo, se convulsionaban en movimientos y destellos color zafiro húmedo. Con cada ráfaga, una línea de gotas de actitud demencial manchaban la punta de unas relucientes y elegantes botas negras, que se postraban en aquella silla con encajes lujosos.

Brillaban sin dejar de menearse infinitos cabellos rubios despeinados. La corbata que llevaba Naruto al cuello también se sacudía ante los aires fieros, pero a éste parecía no importarle ni lo más mínimo. Se limitaba a disfrutar del clima, el agradable olor a bosque empapado y a electricidad de las nubes.

Los mechones de su pelo no era lo único que brillaba en la habitación, y por menos no eran lo que más resaltaba. En ese momento los ojos del hombre no eran de su color habitual, estaban invadidos por una sábana roja de salvajismo y mostraban la verdadera naturaleza de aquellos seres. Parecían un par de llamas encendidas en la noche, que bien podrían iluminarlo todo. En los portabrazos de la silla se encontraban sus angulosos y musculosos codos postrados con elegancia a la vez que sus definidos dedos se paseaban jugueteando con el contorno de su boca, delineándose él mismo las líneas de sus labios, pasando por su barbilla hasta comprobar la mortalidad y el filo de sus presentes colmillos.

Todo al son de una melodía de piano lejana y el sonido de las violentas gotas en el tejado.

–La noche es hermosa. –Comenzó Naruto. –Me encantan las tormentas. Sentir como algo tan real como el cielo puede llegar a ser una bestia como uno mismo.

Separó la mano de su boca y la alargó a la orilla de su cama para tomar en ella a otra delicada mano que se encontraba ahí.

–Tan bella y deliciosa como usted… ¿No lo cree así, _my lady_? –Comentó él al tiempo que llevaba dicha mano pálida hasta sus labios y la besaba de una manera muy delicada y formal.

La mujer que se encontraba en la cama tal vez le hubiera respondido un par de horas atrás, pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo. No había pulso en aquella joven mano, que se escurría por la orilla de la cama, al igual que no existía vida en aquellos ojos que miraban entreabiertos el infinito mientras que otros iris centellaban vitalidad sobrehumana de un tono apasionado, adornados con una pupila alargada como la de cualquier animal.

.

.

.

El golpetear de las puertas sonaba por encina de los truenos. O por lo menos eso intentaba causar aquella figura encapuchada y bañada en lodo que se encontraba en el portal principal de la mansión de los hermanos Hatake. Al parecer pretendía causar dolor de cabeza, y justamente eso cruzaba por la mente del adinerado Sasuke, que hecho una fiera a causa de la interrupción, había cruzado la distancia equivalente a toda la extensión de aquella casa para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba en la pobre e indefensa persona que sería su presa de esa noche al abrir la puerta.

Se materializó frente al portal desde dentro del salón principal y veía como se sacudían a causa de los frenéticos llamados, acompañados de una voz que gritaba, difuminada por el ruido del cielo.

–Señores Hatake ¡Se los ruego! Abran la puerta. –repetía aquella voz.

Nadie hubiera podido confirmar si en ese segundo, la perilla dorada de la puerta giró completamente para abrirse. La repentina aparición de la figura alta de un hombre joven, hermoso, amenazante y con ojos furiosos dejó sin respiración a la pequeña persona que había llamado a la puerta.

–¿Qué demonios quieres, campesino? –Reprendió Sasuke. El humano tardó en articular palabra.

–Déjeme trabajar para usted. –gimió la voz.

El ceño del joven no hizo más que fruncirse más y llegó a percibir el tono algo agudo de aquella voz, acompañado de un olor humano generalizado que conocía muy bien.

–No.

fue la única respuesta que pudo escuchar la persona de la capucha, seguido casi imperceptiblemente por el portazo de la puerta en su propia cara. Había rumores de que los Excéntricos hermanos Hatake podrían ser reservados a la convivencia con otros pueblerinos pero eso era algo demasiado descortés. La figura se paralizó un segundo antes de que la sangre calentara las venas de su cuerpo a causa del enfado repentino, que por un momento llegó a acaparar los temblores que sufría el pequeño campesino por el insoportable frío.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes y decididos.

–Señor Hatake. –Repitió el encapuchado con valentía.

Pero aquella determinación no trajo nada bueno. La persona no pudo advertir el momento en que las puertas volvieron a abrirse, sólo pudo sentir cómo una delgada y fría mano aprisionaba su cuello ejerciendo una presión demoníaca. Su ser quería gemir, pero no se le fue permitido. También quería respirar, pero también le era denegado.

–Insolente campesina. Te atreves a irrumpir en casa ajena de esa manera más de una vez. –Espetaba Sasuke agregando más fuerza al mortal agarre, ahogando a su víctima. –Un gusano arrastrándose en el fango hasta aquí para gemir por trabajo… Lo único que mereces es morir de frío.

Soltó a la mujer sin cuidado en el suelo. Un golpe sordo se escuchó seguido de una desenfrenada tos en busca de aire.

–Déjeme… –Decía entre jadeos. –…Trabajar para usted. –Sasuke la miraba con recelo. –Se lo suplico, Señor. Por favor. Mi padre… está enfermo y necesita medicamento. No le pido dinero sin más, no le pido el medicamento sin más. Solo déjeme servirle. Le seré útil.

–En esta casa las mujeres sólo son útiles para un par de cosas. –susurró con malicia el hermano.

Unos ojos completamente impactados se clavaban en él desde debajo de la capucha empapada, con incredulidad y terror plasmados en ellos. Buscaban en aquella cara color mármol alguna alternativa, una muestra de compasión aunque fuera mínima, pero todo sería en vano.

Los hermanos Hatake no conocían tal cosa.

–Oye, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Es media noche . –Dijo una silueta casi empapada que se materializaba desde el fondo de las escaleras. –Por todos los cielos, exijo una explicación.

–Tenemos una petición de empleo. –musitó Sasuke.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

Naruto se situó justo cerca de la entrada, a un lado de su hermano para confirmar lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Un bulto del tamaño de una persona o de un animal grande se encontraba titilando de frío en su puerta, mugriento de la cintura hacia abajo y con una apariencia destruida. Quiso mirar al ser vivo más de cerca y pensó en inclinarse, pero justo cuando lo hacía, la figura se arrastró hasta sus pies, sin ponerse de pie, casi haciéndolo saltar. Lo que sus ojos (ahora azul brillante de nuevo) captaron en primera instancia fue una delgada mano que surgía de entre la envoltura de ropajes. Delicada como el pétalo de aquellas rosas del jardín, se alargó hacia él sin intención de violencia y con la punta de sus dedos tocó la piel húmeda de una de las botas del hermano rubio. Un gruñido se escuchó de la garganta de Sasuke ante el gesto; Sin embargo, Naruto vio a la personita moverse.

La campesina levantó su cabeza del suelo, en un movimiento lo suficientemente brusco como para echar la gruesa capucha que vestía hacia atrás. La sucia tela resbaló por las enredadas y mojadas líneas de su cabello que era casi totalmente oscuro de no ser por algunos singulares destellos eléctricos. El joven, con un vistazo rápido notó la deformada trenza que en algún momento del día habían intentado tejer y que se escondía por detrás de la gruesa tela del gorro de la gabardina, el viento la enmarañó toda y el agua la había escurrido haciendo que ésta se pegara en mechones a lo largo del cuello de la mujer. O mejor dicho, de la_ chica_. En su mente se registró de inmediato que esa criatura no sobrepasaba los Dieciocho años de edad humana, sus facciones y su tamaño aún la delataban.

Pero eso no era lo que más impactaba.

Debajo de aquella maraña de cabellos alborotados se destacaban unos ojos demasiado particulares hasta para ellos. Brillaban casi como los suyos al terminar de beber la sangre de una mujer, pero con el reflejo de un alma verdadera en sus profundidades coronada de un iris gris tan pálido como el de una perla de la mejor calidad… demasiado atrapantes para ser humanos. Y lloraban, se podía distinguir perfectamente las gotas de agua de tormenta a las gruesas lágrimas que procedían de ellos.

–Mi padre está a punto de sucumbir a la enfermedad, mi señor. Necesita medicamento lo antes posible y mi familia no tiene dinero para conseguirlo. Le suplico a ambos permitirme trabajar para ustedes, en su casa. Le ruego me escuche. Estoy desesperada. –Recitaba una vez más la voz de la chica que se quedaba sin aliento, con un tono de súplica que llegaba a ser perturbante.

Sus lágrimas seguía rodando y se hizo el silencio entre aquéllos silbidos del viento nocturno. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, no por un par de largos minutos. Sasuke no relajaba su expresión de fastidio ante todo ese teatro, la chica no apartaba la vista del hombre que tenía de frente ni parecía tener intención de remover su mano de la bota hecha a la medida, y con respecto a Naruto… se había quedado petrificado.

_Los hermanos Hatake no conocían la compasión. _

Los ojos color zafiro del joven se tornaron serios, sin expresión alguna. El rostro de la chica buscaba en ellos alguna pizca de lástima, como lo había hecho con los anteriores ojos oscuros de Sasuke… pero no pudo encontrar nada. En el fondo sólo había vacío.

La bota de Naruto se alejó repentinamente de su mano temblorosa en un gesto que podía llegar a ser descortés. Sucedió al momento en el que la pequeña esperanza que guardaba ese rostro adolescente de esfumaba como el vapor.

–¿Quién eres, campesina? –Cuestionó el hermano menor.

–Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, mi señor. –se apresuró a responder. –Vivo a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del camino principal. Mi familia no es importante ni tenemos alguna reputación, no ha oído hablar de nosotros, con seguridad.

–No. No lo hemos hecho. –Interrumpió Sasuke.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que venir a sollozar a nuestros pies en un día como este va a darte privilegios en esta casa? –Salieron frías las palabras de la boca de Naruto. –Las únicas personas que entran aquí son nuestras invitadas. Y tu no tienes invitación alguna.

–Eso lo sé. Sé que he interrumpido sus asuntos, que he molestado su tranquilidad. Pero necesito con urgencia un trabajo y nadie en el pueblo me dará uno. –Su mirada se tornó decidida y fuerte por un segundo, susurrando. –...Y no estoy dispuesta a vender mi cuerpo por dinero.

Los dientes del rubio se apretaron y su mandíbula se tensó de un modo casi imperceptible.

–Que lástima… Desperdicio de un hermoso botón de rosa. –Fingió una sonrisa.

–Me encargaré completamente de las labores de su casa. Le prometo que ninguno de los dos tendrá que preocuparse por la limpieza, la comida o el cuidado de su inmenso hogar nunca más. He notado que no hay servidumbre y todo Lord necesita personal en su predio tarde o temprano.

–No necesitamos servidumbre… –Dijo Sasuke.

–No, no, espera hermano. –Naruto levantó la mano en advertencia. – creo que sus palabras tienen algo de razón…

–¿Te has vuelto loco? Esta casa se ha mantenido perfectamente sin criados por años.

–¿Y alguna vez has llegado a notar la gruesa capa de polvo en los estantes?

–Estás diciendo tonterías. –Le espetó Sasuke mirándolo con furia a los ojos. –No necesitamos servidumbre.

Y la joven solo tenía la capacidad para observarlos. Ambos manteniendo sus miradas en alto, con ceños fruncidos y transmitiéndose intensos mensajes que jamás podría llegar a descifrar. Pasaron otro par de interminables minutos antes de que Sasuke hablara.

–Tú te encargarás de ella, ¿Me escuchas? –Le farfulló enfadado a Naruto, pero demasiado serio. –Es tu responsabilidad si decides romper las reglas.

Naruto sólo soltó una corta carcajada y logró guiñarle un ojo a su compañero.

–¿Estás completamente segura de lo que solicitas, pequeña? –Se inclinó hacia ella con una hermosa y algo trémula media sonrisa.

–Si, Señor.

–Perfecto, entonces. –Se ensanchó la sonrisa hasta ampliarse totalmente. –Debes saber que las reglas de esta casa son muy numerosas y complicadas. Y la más esencial de ellas es que si en realidad deseas trabajar aquí, tendrás que olvidarte de toda tu vida anterior.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos tratando de digerir cada una de las palabras que aquél hermoso ser pronunciaba. Se olvidaría de su antigua casa, de su antigua familia y de su antigua vida si aceptaba el acuerdo, entre muchas otras reglas desconocidas más… Sin embargo, su padre no soportaría mucho tiempo en el estado en el que se encontraba, no sin un medicamento demasiado caro como para conseguirlo por su cuenta, ni siquiera con el dinero que llevaba su primo a la casa se podría conseguir el tratamiento adecuado. La vida de su padre ahora colgaba de sus manos y la propia vida de la adolescente colgaba de las manos de aquél misterioso hombre sonriente frente a ella.

–Tan sólo con el hecho de que me permita hacerle llegar ese dinero a mi padre. Esa sería mi única petición… –Suspiró hondo, pero con decisión. –De hoy en adelante le prometo que me encargaré de toda tarea que la casa requiera y le seré fiel hasta que usted lo decida, mi Señor.

Logró escaparse un destello de curiosidad de lo profundo de los ojos del señor que le sonreía a una pequeña joven que temblaba del frío.

–Seguro que lo harás, querida. –Alargó su brazo para tomarla de la mano. –Y sé con seguridad que podrás adaptarte a las particulares reglas de esta casa… Yo lo sé.

Se llevó su mano a su boca y, sin apartar la mirada de esos peculiares ojos gris deslavado, le besó el dorso de la mano sintiendo la diferencia de temperaturas entre la hermosa joven que sería de ahora en adelante la mucama y la mujer que había llevado a su habitación.

.

.

Y fue así como en aquella, la noche más tormentosa de todas, llegaría a la casa el primer ser humano que descubriría la mayor parte de los secretos de aquellos dos solitarios y adinerados hombres.

_Y fue en aquella noche, cuando por primera vez uno de los hermanos Hatake conoció la compasión._

* * *

**_Y aquí la entrega del cuarto relato, la llegada de Hinata a la casa de los Hatake. _**

**_Perdón si es corto o si es escaso de romance, pero me parecía importante destacar la manera en la que la mucama que guarda todos los secretos llegó ahí. Se imaginarán todo lo que tuvo que pasar después de eso para llegar a ser la Hinata que Sakura llegó a conocer. 3 años con los hermanos, para ser exactos.  
Eso es un dato extra para el que lea la nota ;)_**

**_Ojalá sea de su agrado y dejen review! _**

**_pd: sé que el #3 lo subí apenas ayer, pero mi mente quería digitalizar toda esta escena cuanto antes, así que no pueden culparme. No prometo fecha para la próxima actualización ya que el lunes entro a clases y tengo pendientes de la escuela para ese día -.-_**

**_¡Espero que pasen un muy buen día, tarde o noche!_**


	5. Confidente

V.

.

.

.

Sakura

.

.

–¿Estás enojado? –Preguntó Sakura a la estatua de carne y hueso sentada a su lado.

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire y no recibió respuesta.

En los últimos días Sasuke había estado casi insoportable. Se comportaba como un niño pequeño a lo que respectaba sus berrinches y sus caprichos; Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que sus esfuerzos para estar con él todo el día surtían efecto. En algunas ocasiones ella se había ofrecido para ayudar a Hinata con los quehaceres excesivos, y no faltaba Sasuke que se aparecía como una sombra para pedirle que lo acompañara para algo sin sentido. Como aquella ocasión.

–Estás enojado. –Confirmaba ella al mirarlo.

El joven solamente se recargaba en la silla con la espalda recta, mirando al infinito alguna de las rosas del jardín y sólo se hallaba su brazo y su mano recargados sin energía sobre la mesa que mediaba entre ellos. No miraba a Sakura ni por el rabillo del ojo, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y se podía notar que apretaba los dientes un poco.

–Oye… ya dije que lo sentía. –Relajó ella el tono.

No había respuesta aún.

Comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello era ridículo. Todo ese escenario hubiera sido perfecto, el kiosko gigante en el que se encontraban tomando el té (por lo menos ella), el techo con pinturas a mano totalmente impecables, y las hermosísimas rosas que los excluían de todo lo demás. Muros de arbustos totalmente podados y cada uno de ellos con botones de diferentes colores… desgraciadamente eran opacadas por la energía renegada del hombre de hielo al otro lado de la mesa. Suspiró profundamente y posó sus ojos en aquella blanca mano.

Aquél irreal impulso se hacía presente por segunda vez en el día. Ese que le pedía a gritos entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, que le pedía acercarse a él. En la mañana no pudo darse el gusto de tocarlo, ya que era obvio que no era el momento, él le gritaba por haber salido de la casa sin su permiso. Pero ahora, ya estaba más clamado… bueno, eso creía ella.

Su boca no parecía relajarse, ni tampoco pareciera que fuera a responder de ninguna manera. Era triste, el simple hecho de que la ignorara a propósito era muy triste para ella en esos momentos. La mano de porcelana no se movía, se había convertido en una parte más de esa escultura… pero seguía siendo hermosa.

Como todo en él.

Y ya no se frustraba al pensarlo, ya no. Hace unas semanas lo hubiera hecho, hubiera estado feliz de que no le dijera palabra alguna… pero no en ese instante. Ella quería hacer algo para que la mirara como siempre lo hacía, que le hablara aunque sea de una manera molesta y áspera como lo hacía antes, que no la dejara hablando sola.

Hace días Naruto había comentado algo burlonamente:

_"Puede ser un arrogante, pero la gente que lo conoce, como yo, siempre necesitará a ese gruñón" _Algo como eso encendió una luz en su conciencia hasta que llegó hasta casi consumirla, ya que desafortunadamente, Naruto tenía razón.

Perdió control de su cuerpo y este se puso de pié solo, con demasiada determinación, y la obligó a plantarse frente al vampiro con ropa totalmente oscura que seguía mirando al vacío. ¿Qué le diría? Ni ella misma lo sabía… ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Lleno de enojo, suponía.

De todas maneras, respiró hondo antes de hablar.

–Si, todo fue culpa mía. No necesitabas hablarle a Hinata de esa manera. –Comenzó Sakura captando la atención de un par de ojos color carbón –Yo sólo quería acompañarla, no quería que fuera sola… he estado encerrada aquí por casi dos meses, ¿Cómo crees que eso puede sentirse? –Se obligó a bajar la voz que comenzaba a subir de tono. –Quería ver el pueblo de nuevo, ver toda esa gente caminando junta en la calle. Quería ver las casas modestas, las carrozas sin lujos… sólo quería tomar aire fresco, aunque fuera un poco.

Se miraban a los ojos directamente. Los de él: vacíos y cerrados, los de ella: casi ardiendo.

–Todo fue muy agradable hasta que llegamos a la casa. –siguió ella. –Jamás pensé que te pondrías furioso de esa manera, pero aún así estuvo mal. No pedí tu permiso, lo sé; Sin embargo no tenías que descargarte con Hinata… si quieres buscar culpables _culpame a mí_. –sentía la presión de las lágrimas queriendo liberarse. –Si quieres saber cómo me sentí afuera, entonces te digo que me sentí muy bien. Ligera y normal, y recordé lo hermoso que es el pueblo… –Miró un segundo a su alrededor y de nuevo a Sasuke, con ternura. –Aunque estas flores son aún más hermosas.

El vacío profundo de la mirada masculina se llenó casi completamente ante esas palabras. Sakura intentó por un momento descifrarla, pero no pudo, aquella expresión de él era inmutable. Pareciera que pensase una tormenta pero por fuera no había ni una gota de emociones que reflejar.

–¿Quieres irte de aquí? –susurró Sasuke secamente.

–Si te sigues comportando como un idiota, tal vez lo quiera. –dijo ella.

–Si quieres irte, ahora es el momento. Puedes tomar tus cosas y largarte a tu _maravilloso pueblo_ si es lo que deseas. –masculló el hombre con ojos que centellaban.

Sakura se paralizó por la propuesta. ¿Hablaba en serio? No podría hacerlo. Había tenido un vampiro malvado pegado a ella recordándole cada cinco minutos que jamás se iría de ahí hasta que él lo deseara, y de un momento a otro cambiaba su pensar… no sabía si considerar aquello como algo serio o un reflejo de la ira. Más bien, no sabía si _quería_ considerar aquello como algo serio. ¡Sólo se estaba comportando como un niño!

–¿Deseas que me vaya? –le confrontó la mujer.

–No es mi decisión la que debes considerar justo ahora. ¿No querías esto desde el principio?

–Contesta a mi pregunta, Sasuke.

–No me hables de esa manera.

–Tu me hablas de la manera que deseas siempre, ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo yo?

–No estoy de humor para contestar preguntas ridículas. Estás haciendo que pierda mi paciencia contigo y decida no dejarte ir.

–¡Eso… eso es precisamente lo que está mal! Tomas todas las decisiones por mí, no me dejas analizar nada por mí misma… si hubiera igualdad entre nosotros sería algo muy diferente. –Hablaba Sakura, aunque sintiera que comenzaba a decir tonterías.

–No eres igual a mí, en ningún aspecto. Recuerda que la que está cumpliendo un castigo aquí eres tú no yo, y es por eso mísmo que debiste haber consultado conmigo esa decisión que tomaste.

–De igual forma hubieras dicho que no. –reprochó Sakura.

–Y hubiéramos evitado todo esto, ¿Ves la lo que me refiero? –sonrió él a medias, burlón.

–¡Arg! Tu actitud me está volviendo loca. –Le reclamó ella, inclinándose hacia él con un gesto intimidante, dejando sus rostros cercanos. –No quiero tener que pedirte permiso para todo. Quiero poder hablarte como se me dé la gana, como tu lo haces. Quiero poder hacer lo que yo quiera en la casa, como tu lo haces. Quiero que me hables con confianza como lo hago contigo… quiero… no quiero ser tu esclava… o tu juguete. Ya no.

Le sorprendió el rápido movimiento que realizó Sasuke para levantase de la silla y situarse justo frente a ella, casi rozando sus cuerpos. Antes de que pudiera respirar sintió como la mano izquierda del hombre la tomó de la cara, levantando su barbilla, y cómo los labios fríos de ese vampiro casi podían besar su oreja izquierda. No pudo verle la cara, sus sentidos solamente captaban su piel de hielo y su aliento contrastante en su cuello.

–Tu quieres que olvide nuestro acuerdo… –le pronunció él casi inaudiblemente en el lóbulo de su oreja. Y ambos pudieron sentir el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Sakura y el acelerado pulso que se desencadenó dentro de ella, aunque era normal a esas alturas. Siempre sucedía últimamente cada vez que él la tocaba o se le acercaba demasiado.

–Sólo quiero que confíes en mí… –susurró Sakura. –Es lo único que quiero.

Pero mentía. Se mentía a ella misma a pesar de que su petición fuera real. De verdad sí quería que confiara en ella, profundamente; Sin embargo no era el único deseo que ella guardaba en su interior… no era lo único que deseaba de él. Al principio no quería nada de aquél monstruo sin alma, pero desgraciadamente había convivido lo suficiente con él para que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

_Amor. Cariño._

Era lo que más ansiaba de ese hombre.

Su subconsciente se vio tentado a pronunciar su petición adicional en ese momento, que pensaba, podría ser el indicado para hablar, pero se vió interrumpida por los ojos de Sasuke que la atravesaban con un rayo de sombras a través de su cuerpo humano. Se había separado de ella lo suficiente para mirarle la cara, y recorrió con sus pupilas cada rincón de sus facciones, buscando cuidadosamente algún rastro de duda, broma o indecisión.

–No lo sé… –Le dijo dulcemente al no encontrar nada. –Tendría que pensármelo.

Y sonrió. La típica media sonrisa que demostraba lo malvado que llegaba a ser cuando lo deseaba. Las gemas verdes de los ojos de Sakura se deslavaron de su brillo a la vez que su rostro se tornaba en asombro… _"Tendría que pensárselo",_ Era otro juego más, otro martirio más.

–Sasuke…

No pudo continuar, porque al ver a su alrededor, ya no había Sasuke a quién hablar. Se sintió fría y al darse la vuelta para buscar la sombrilla gigante que había traído con él al llegar al kiosko, no la encontró. Había huido.

.

.

.

Su instinto le pidió ir con Hinata para poder tener a alguien cuerdo con quién hablar. La buscó dentro de la casa, en la cocina donde siempre solía estar, pero no había rastro de ella. Tampoco en el cuarto de baño, en ninguna sala del segundo piso, y el jardín era demasiado extenso para tomarse todo el día persiguiéndola. Quería disculparse con ella en nombre se Sasuke por lo grosero que había sido al llegar ellas a la casa. Se sentía muy culpable por el hecho de que Hinata sólo comentó que sería bueno para su salud que la acompañara al pueblo por algunas cosas que se necesitaban, no pretendía causar todo ese embrollo con su Señor y su Señora. Sakura tampoco lo vió de aquella manera en ese momento, estaba demasiado aburrida como para rechazar la propuesta de ir al mercado, aunque fuera de una manera encubierta y secreta. Y Sasuke le reclamó con todo su poder a la mucama al enterarse de lo sucedido, fue simplemente grosero y la criada no pudo decir nada en su defensa, sólo disculparse y retirarse de la vista de su Señor para seguir con el quehacer. A Sakura le rompió el corazón.

Sus botas crujían sobre la paja que se encontraba fuera del establo. Logró escuchar voces apagadas dentro y cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata no estaba sola. Se congeló en la entrada y un impulso la llevó a esconderse detrás del portón para no ser detectada.

–No se preocupe por nada, ya pasó todo. –dijo la criada con preocupación.

–Ese imbécil… no debió haber abierto la maldita boca frente a ti. –Decía la voz del hermano menor que se encontraba molesto. –Es un idiota insensible.

–Mi señor, no debe de pensar usted en esos problemas. Ya recibí mi regaño debido y solo quiero dejar esto pasar… solo quiero acabar por disculparme con la Señorita Sakura. – en ese momento la voz de la chica parecía que iba a quebrarse. –Pedirle perdón por el gran problema que causé…

–Oye, tranquilízate, Hinata. –el tono de Naruto cambió a tristeza, preocupación. –No llores…

–Yo no quería causar daños… yo sólo… –parecía que reprimía el llanto.

El corazón de Sakura ya no se encontraba acelerado, ahora sentía que se le escapaba la sangre de él y quedaba lentamente arrugado, con culpa dentro de sí. Quería aparecer frente a ella y decirle que lo sentía, que era ella misma quién debía disculparse por hacerla llorar… pero la atmósfera de aquellos dos a solas no se lo permitía, era algo tan sencillo e íntimo que le parecería un crimen deshacerlo. Su corazón se arrugó más aún al asomar un poco su cabeza para observar la escena.

Estaban frente a frente, Hinata le daba la espalda a Sakura y miraba al suelo. Naruto la observaba intensamente con una expresión de auténtica protección en su rostro, como jamás se le había visto. Él levantó la mano y le alejó de la cara uno de sus mechones de cabello que tal vez se le habría quedado pegado por las lágrimas.

–No fue tu culpa –Le dijo él con cariño. –No tienes por qué disculparte. Estoy seguro de que Sakura sabe perfectamente que no tenías intencion de que esto pasara… te prometo que se lo diré cuando pueda. –Sonrió, intentando contagiar a la chica hermosa con su sonrisa.

Sakura suspiró. Al parecer Naruto no era todo el tiempo el tonto que le juega bromas a las mujeres, en ese momento parecía tan serio y tan ensimismado con aquella figura femenina que no le quedó más remedio de creerlo, además de que sus palabras eran totalmente correctas.

Otro movimiento del rubio atrajo la atención de Sakura: Naruto se acercó bastante a Hinata, demasiado para no tener duda que habrían de eliminar el espacio entre ellos. Posó su mentón en la frente de la criada y una de sus manos se quedó en su hombro, delicadamente, cerrando los ojos. La chica, por su parte no se movía, como si se dejase llevar por el gesto. Sakura se sintió atónita ligeramente, con un pequeño punto de celos combinado con alivio surgir dentro de sí… ellos podían tocarse.

O tal vez no.

Sus ojos verdes se centraron en las manos de Hinata, que encerraban en un puño su delantal blanco. Por un momento, separó una de sus manos de la ropa y, pretendió tocar el brazo de Naruto. Se detuvo a punto de posar sus dedos en su Señor y rápidamente la mano volvió al delantal, aprisionándolo de nuevo con sus uñas… Fue extraño. Como si ella hubiera tenido el impulso de abrazarlo pero se torturó al resistirlo, obligándose a no hacerlo.

–No debes llorar… –Naruto rompió el silencio. –Por lo menos no ahora. Tenemos muchas cosas que planear aún y queda poco tiempo.

Se separaron y aquél pequeño momento, efímero, desapareció justo como había llegado. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, se limpió la cara con su pañuelo de seda al tiempo que sorbía por la nariz.

–Si, Señor. –Dijo ella recobrando la compostura. –Volveré al pueblo dentro de unas horas, sólo deme oportunidad de prepararle la comida a la señorita Sakura.

–De acuerdo. –Afirmó él. –Sólo recuerda que te ves aún más hermosa cuando sonríes.

.

.

.

–¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿Qué soy un insensible? Recordaba mejores sermones de tu parte en el pasado. –Dijo Sasuke sin sorprenderse del regaño que le brindó Naruto.

–No intentes compararme con el pasado. Y sabes perfectamente que fuiste un maldito con ellas. –le apuntó su hermano con el dedo.

–No pretendía lastimar a Hinata, ya te lo dije, fue un mal impulso. No quiero que me amenaces de muerte solo por hablarle mal a la criada.

–Sakura también se sintió mal, Sasuke. También hablo de ella. –Dijo serio el rubio. –Pienso que fuiste demasiado duro y ni te dignas a pedirle disculpas. Esperas que ella llegue a llorar contigo y eso es enfermo.

–Y jamás se disculpó, de todos modos. Es demasiado testaruda, como tú.

Tenían esa conversación casi susurrándose el uno al otro, ya que estaban dentro de la cocina invadiendo el paso de Hinata que entraba y salía de ella llevando cosas a la mesa donde Sakura tomaba su merienda. La criada lograba escuchar solo fragmentos de la plática pero no se atrevía a decir cosa alguna, se limitaba a atender a la señorita.

–Tal vez eso sea lo que necesites, como ingrato que eres, una mujer testaruda que sepa ponerte en tu lugar. –Le mascullaba Naruto. – Apuesto a que encontraste en ella a tu enemiga mortal.

–No necesito a nadie para que me ponga en ningún lugar. –Se tensó Sasuke. –Los vampiros no pueden vivir felizmente con los humanos. Jamás han podido y jamás lo harán. La terquedad de Sakura solo me hace querer asesinarla a veces.

–Si eres_ tú_ el que se comporta como un mocoso, lo he presenciado.

–Ahora quiero asesinarte a ti.

–Debes considerar tu posición respecto a ella, y debes hacerlo rápido, hermano. Tenemos sólo tres días y quedan muchos preparativos. Insisto en que la dejes ir de nuevo al pueblo con Hinata.

–Estás diciendo tonterías. –se exasperó el hermano mayor. –Aún estoy enojado con lo que hizo y dices que debo dejarla ir… Sería darle la victoria de la partida y no pienso concederle eso.

–Eres un completo egoísta… –comenzaba Naruto en tono más alto cuando Hinata aparecía por el portal con un plato vacío.

–¡No me importa lo que digas! Ella tendrá que seguir mis órdenes como debe de ser. Y tendrá que soportarlo, lo hará. –impuso el hombre con determinación en un tono moderadamente alto.

–Sasuke. ¡Eres un…

–No podrá. –Se escuchó la voz de Hinata entre los dos.

Ambos voltearon, se había entrometido y captado su atención. La mucama frunció su ceño e irradiaba valor al hablar. Los hombres quedaron atentos a ella sin decir nada, esperando.

–No podrá soportarlo. –continuó. –Un corazón humano no soportaría tanto… –Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella y la chica le enfrentó la mirada.

–¡Sakura no saldrá de esta casa otra vez! Tiene un castigo que pagar. –Le reiteró duramente, palabra por palabra. Pero la criada fue rebelde.

–No es por el castigo o la deuda… Usted no la libera por miedo a perderla…Sakura no escapará de usted, si hubiera querido ya lo habría hecho, no habría vuelto a la casa en la mañana. Pero si usted decide encerrarla, despojarla de su libertad, presionará su corazón humano hasta destruirlo… y en ese momento ella escapará _realmente_ de usted.

Las palabras Miedo a perderla quedaban suspendidas entre aquél trío. Mandando a callar a Sasuke y sorprendiendo de muchas maneras a Naruto. Hinata sostuvo la mirada de su Señor por unos momentos más, hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y desvió los ojos al suelo.

–Con su permiso, mi Señor. Me prepararé para salir. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la sala.

.

.

.

_La puerta de aquél salón se cerró lentamente, las manos de él cerraron el libro que leía y sus ojos se encontraron casi al mísmo tiempo._

_–Ojalá te lo hayas pensado, porque el tiempo se acabó. _

_–¿Quién lo dice?_

_–Yo lo digo. Quiero una respuesta ahora. Hinata irá al pueblo de nuevo y quiero ir con í que habla ya._

_Un silencio reinó por más de un minuto, que pareció eterno…_

.

.

.

Una capucha cubría a cada una de las mujeres del sol de la tarde y de las posibles miradas indiscretas que pudieran dirigirle los aldeanos al cruzarse con ellas, además de que no deseaban ser reconocidas. Aquellas ropas eran una regla que Hinata había impuesto para las ocasiones que había que viaja a donde se encontraban los demás humanos. También el hecho de que no hablaba más de lo necesario con nadie, sólo pronunciaba las palabras exactas para solicitar lo que se compraría y dar las gracias al recibirlo.

Sakura respetaba la regla de buena gana, -de todos modos lo hacía con gusto después de que Sasuke al fin le hubiera permitido salir libremente- a la vez que ayudaba a su compañera a conseguir los artículos escritos en una larga lista. El jabón, botones, carne de cerdo, muchísimas velas, así como carbón para el fogón, aromatizantes de baño, cajas completas de copas de cristal, un costal lleno de plumas, carretes grandes de hilo dorado, entre muchos otros alimentos como cocoa y frutas exóticas. Jamás se habían necesitado tal cantidad de cosas en la casa desde que ella llegó ahí, así que por largos ratos, Sakura pensaba que todo era extraño de alguna manera.

Eran tantas cosas las que se debían adquirir y sorprendía la velocidad y la eficacia de Hinata para conseguirlas que Sakura llegaba a sentir total admiración. La mujer de ojos plateados consiguió rápidamente un amable cochero que, con unas pocas monedad, transportaría todo a la mansión. Hinata le dio la orden de adelantarse en el camino a ella y el hombre, encantado con la joven, partió de inmediato sin vacilar… pero seguía siendo aún más extraño para la chica de cabellos rosas.

_"¿Por qué habrían ellas de quedarse atrás?"_

_–_Sólo falta visitar un lugar y será todo por hoy. –Se giró hacia ella Hinata, sonriendo traviesamente. –Será lo único que llevaremos en nuestras manos.

Comenzaron la marcha que duraría varios minutos hacia los límites del mercado, a prisa ya que la luz del atardecer se agotaba y no era seguro ir por ahí de noche. Giraban por ciertas esquinas con Hinata de guía, hasta que la trenza negra con brillos azules desapareció frente a Sakura a través de una puerta de madera pegada a un edificio sin muchos adornos ni anuncios. Titubeó un instante antes de atravesar la puerta desgastada, escuchando la voz de su compañera de viaje hablar con alguien dentro y, al traspasar el marco, las velas del techo iluminaron un salón casi del mismo tamaño que el de su antigua casa.

Rollos gigantes de tela.

Decenas de ellos acomodados en las paredes del salón, de todos los colores y texturas. Y listones de todo tipo, colgados sobre sus cabezas dejando caer una cola de ellos para poder apreciarlos. No había entrado en ésta tienda ni siquiera cuando vivía en su vieja casa… Tsunade nunca la había traído aquí. Se quedó embobada recorriendo con la mirada todos los colores mientras Hinata se adelantaba y compraba metros de tela color violeta y más metros de listones de diferentes grosores. Compró un peculiar listón muy grueso, de color blanco, de los que se usan para hacer corbatas de caballero y más hilo de color blanco, sacando un pequeño saquito de dentro de la capucha.

_"más hilo… pero si ya había comprado unos carretes antes"_

–Todo está listo, Sakura. –Le decía en tono bajo la mujer de piel blanca mientras ajustaba toda esa tela en su bolso enroscado bajo sus ropas de camuflaje. –Ahora debemos volver. Los Señores deben de estar esperándonos por tardar tanto, y no queremos que el Señor Sasuke se enoje de nuevo, no hay que abusar de su confianza.

–Su confianza… –susurró Sakura siguiendo a Hinata al exterior.

El cielo estaba ya cubierto de estrellas y casi no había personas en los caminos, menos en esa parte de la ciudad. Era incómodo el cómo tuvieron que acelerar el paso al notar a una figura seguirles los pasos. Hinata advirtió a la persona que caminaba muy cerca de ellas desde hace algunas calles, poniéndola nerviosa y obligándola a caminar al lado de Sakura y hacerle entender de un momento a otro que debían doblar por varias esquinas aleatorias para perderlo de vista.

Sin embargo no funcionó. Sakura estaba comenzando a sentir que su pulso se aceleraba a cada minuto, pensaba que en cualquier instante Hinata saldría corriendo y tal vez la dejaría atrás. Rastreaba las casas circundantes pero no había ningún alma fuera de sus casas, era… tenebroso.

Sakura, movida por el nerviosismo, dobló en una esquina hacia su izquierda fugazmente. Escuchó como las botas de la persona desconocida resonaban demasiado cerca, y sonaron como si no sólo fuera una sola persona la que las acechaba.

Un gemido reprimido por parte de Hinata advirtió que en el callejón que habían parado no tenía salida. Sakura estaba a punto de tomar a su amiga por la mano y echarse a correr; Sin embargo, el cazador fue más rápido: La mujer de ojos verdes sintió como la tomaban rudamente del brazo por encima de la capucha y la jalaban para apresarla.

Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Hinata intervino con un cuchillo que salió del talón de su bota misteriosamente. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y, en un movimiento preciso, lo clavó en uno de sus hombros. El hombre gruñó y por poco soltaba a Sakura mientras la chica de ojos grises –que ahora ardían- se proponía a retirarlo para volverlo a apuñalar… pero Sakura no logró ver que ella lo lograra; En cambio, se escuchó un golpe seco. La luz de la luna y las estrellas sólo le permitieron ver el cuerpo de Hinata lanzado hacia el muro del costado del callejón, cayendo de seco en el suelo.

Como había pensado, no sera solo un hombre. Eran dos de ellos.

–¡Hinata! –gimió ella desesperadamente.

E intentó correr hacia ella, pero el hombre herido la apresó de nuevo. Le dobló las piernas empujándola hasta hacerla caer de lleno al suelo boca arriba, quedando ella sin respiración por unos segundos; después sólo sintió un golpe directamente en su mejilla izquierda, que le hizo perder la poca vista que le quedaba por unos momentos. Quiso gruñir, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un graznido horrible.

Sus oídos fueron los que le brindaban toda la información en el tiempo que sus ojos volvían en sí. Escuchó a uno de los hombres tomar un cuchillo del suelo –el que Hinata dejó caer- y, al recuperar un instante la visión, pudo ver que la segunda persona forcejeaba con la chica de cabello oscuro. Ella lo pateó en la pierna y éste con rabia la tomó del cabello y en un movimiento rápido estampó su cabeza contra el muro, con un feísimo sonido. Hinata gimió de dolor y el hombre la sostuvo y la aprisionó ahí, con la mejilla raspando el cemento y el cuerpo masculino que no la dejaba moverse.

A ella también la tomaron del cabello y la obligaron a pegar su cabeza al suelo; Y no pudo moverse gracias al filo del cuchillo que amenazaba ahora con cortar su garganta. Pataleaba e intentaba golpear en la entrepierna al hombre que se había posado sobre ella, y comenzó a llorar y a gritar al escuchar la tela de su falda desgarrarse en movimientos fieros. Y se atragantaba con sus sollozos y súplicas al escuchar que el segundo hombre, le dedicaba palabras demasiado lascivas a su compañera no muy lejos… le estarían haciendo lo mismo.

–Sólo debes callarte la maldita boca y portarte bien, zorra. –le dijo la asquerosa boca del sujeto que saboreaba su cuello mientras escurría sus manos por debajo de lo que quedaba de tela en su faldón.

–¡No! –gritaba ella, amenazada por el cuchillo mortal.

_Sasuke tenía razón. _

_No debieron volver al pueblo. Y lo presionó para que cediera a su petición… Quería ir con Hinata porque le preocupaba que algo le pasara pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella no podía defenderla, ni a ella ni a sí misma…_

_Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a Sasuke…_

_Si tan sólo Sasuke estuviera aquí…_

_._

_._

_._

Y tal vez Dios la había escuchado de alguna manera.

Tal vez algún ángel alargó su mano desde las inmensidades del cielo para arrancarle a ese sucio hombre de encima. Por lo menos eso fue lo que su mente le hizo creer al ver como aquél sujeto era levantado del suelo violentamente por una mano tan blanca como la sal, que lo tomaba de la nuca, que le comenzaba a sangrar.

Abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella alucinación. Y pudo desviar los ojos hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Hinata… y ahí seguía ella, contra el muro, pero ahora estaba sola. Otra mano angelical le había ayudado a ella también, arrancándole la lujuria del segundo hombre de su cuerpo y, rápidamente aquellos brazos del ángel guardián de la chica se convertían en garras diabólicas y cortaban la garganta de su atacante de un tajo.

La sangre cayó e inundó la tierra del suelo. El ángel guardián personal de Sakura también procedió a asesinar a su depredador, sólo que el bello ser que carecía de alas no se limitó a abrirle la garganta, si no que despojó de su cabeza al muñeco de carne. Vió otro chorro de sangre saltar hacia el cielo, pero suficientemente lejos para que ni una gota la alcanzara… y su interior se estremeció de manera demencial al notar que la sangre del hombre ahora muerto no era lo único que brillaba de aquél color entre las sombras.

Cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún ser divino, o por lo menos estaba segura de que no provenía del cielo como ella pensaba. De todos modos, las facciones de Sasuke resultaban igual de irreales a las de los ángeles de los cuadros o de las catedrales… y pensó que tal vez de alguna forma, el poderoso _Señor de los cielos_ había cumplido su deseo.

.

.

.

_(Hinata)_

Estaba rodeada por oscuridad, lo sabía. Bueno, no por completo, ya que notaba a través de sus párpados la tenue luz de una vela a la cercanía. Sintió dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo al intentar recobrar la conciencia y abrir lentamente sus ojos, hijos de la luna.

Aquella era su cama, el techo de su habitación, su casa. Pero no tenía sentido el cómo había aparecido en ese lugar, tan incoherente lo encontraba que llegó a pensar que era un sueño antes de morir. E incluso el hermoso hombre sentado al pié de la cama también podría ser una ilusión de sus sentimientos materializada antes de pasar a la otra vida.

–Naruto… –Susurró el nombre de su señor por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez ese era el último momento en el que podría pronunciarlo sin vergüenza.

–Oh, por todos los cielos. –La preocupada y apresurada voz del querido Naruto se transportó desde el final de la cama hacia la cabecera de esta, poniéndose a la altura de la mujer adolorida. –Hinata… Hinata, has despertado.

Ella tomó preciados segundos para admirar esa destrozante pero hermosa cara de tristeza, esos ojos de piedras preciosas que brillaban como debían de brillar… esas manos frías que ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre seca.

Tardó menos de un segundo para recobrar la cordura y darse cuenta que todo lo que había soñado sobre su agresor siendo asesinado había sido totalmente real. No estaba muerta, no sería Naruto su último recuerdo, no escaparía de aquél dolor horroroso de cabeza…

–¡Mi Señor! –dijo casi gritando la mujer a la vez que se incorporaba de un salto e intentó salir de la cama, intentó ponerse de pié. Las punzadas de dolor en el cuello, la cintura y prácticamente todo su cuerpo la atacaron despiadadamente un segundo después.

–¿¡Qué diablos haces, Hinata!? –Le reprochó Naruto, tomándola de los hombros y sentándola en la cama. –Estás herida, tienes que recostarte. –Ella se sentó en el borde del colchón, pero se resistió a acostarse.

Y ahí se quedó, mirando a un punto fijo del suelo, tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

–Fue… fue usted… –Miró al rubio. Él puso una cara de amargura.

–Te desmayaste y tu cabeza sangraba. Creía que… que morirías. –Dijo ásperamente con pena en cada letra. –Ese hijo de puta no merecía tanta compasión.

Hinata se llevó los dedos de una mano al punto más punzante de su cuerpo, a su frente, a su reciente herida que había dejado ya de sangrar y se encontraba vendada. Bajó de nuevo la mirada.

–No tenía porqué matarlo… –susurró ella. Él no respondió. –Lo siento. Lamento tanto todo esto, mi Señor… –comenzó a decir.

–¡No te atrevas a disculparte! –Le dijo duramente, con voz temblorosa y dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. –Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo.

Hinata miró sus ojos que se hallaban incendiados, y el impulso surgió dentro de sí. Retiró la mano de su frente para tomar algo de tela del chaleco de Naruto, que contenía unas gotas de sangre. Lo apretó y, con la fuerza que le quedaba, lo atrajo hacia sí para posar su mejilla buena –aunque también dolía- sobre su pecho. En silencio, lentamente, sin quejarse del intenso ardor de los golpes.

–Gracias… Naruto. –Susurró ella en sus ropas.

.

.

.

–Lo lamento tanto. –Se disculpaba él a la orilla de su cama. –Sabía que no debía… ni siquiera debiste agradecerme por nada.

–Me has salvado la vida. –Musitaba Sakura lentamente desde el lecho donde se encontraba, era el se Sasuke. –Por un momento te confundí con un ser divino.

El bufó con burla por el comentario. EL humor desapareció al instante. Frunció más el ceño al tiempo que conectaba sus ojos con los de ella por milésima vez en la noche. Sakura no había dormido como Hinata, no hacía falta, solamente necesitaba descansar.

–Llegó la carroza con las compras, pero ustedes no estaban en ella. Tuvimos que hace algo, habían tardado demasiado. Si tan solo… hubiera llegado antes.

–No pasó lo que crees. –lo tranquilizaba ella. –Aunque tenías razón con respecto a salir de la casa… prometo no volver a hacerlo.

–No. No digas eso. –La cortó él. –Yo soy el que ha estado mal desde el principio… Confío en ti.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco parecido al que sintió al verlo llegar en el callejón. Había dicho que confiaba en ella… en realidad lo dijo, y no estaba molesto. Esas palabras hacían que lo que sucedió en el pueblo fuesen casi irreales, como si se alejaran en el tiempo y se volviera borroso. Esas palabras daban paso a un deseo dentro de ella que iniciaba desde su pecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Y precisamente sus dedos fueron los que se movieron tomando el rostro de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia ella sin resistencia, y provocando un suave y delicado roce de ambos labios. Rápido y casi irreal, como lo era el mismo vampiro. Aquello no duró más de unos segundos, ya que Sakura era envuelta por un demoníaco sueño que la arrastraba al mundo de la tranquilidad.

–Son muchas cosas… –Dijo cerrando lentamente los ojos. –¿Qué planean hacer con todas esas cosas que se han comprado?

–Se usarán dentro de tres días. –Respondió Sasuke, en tono bajo. –Para un baile.

Fue lo último que Sakura pudo escuchar antes de caer presa del sueño.

* * *

**Vengo de madrugada a dejar el Capítulo cinco. Me disculpo totalmente por el súper retraso de semanas, pero espero que la extensión del capítulo lo compense, hay más romance y tanto NaruHina como SasuSaku. **

**Pronto terminaré mis proyectos finales de preparatoria y actualizaré más pronto. Por ahora, espero no decepcionarlos y les dejo una nota: *Hay un momento narrado para Hinata, así que no se confundan, aunque de todos modos ahí lo marco.**

**Que los disfruten y que pasen buenos días, tardes o noches! ;)**


	6. Descubierta

**_Me disculpo por la tardanza, y espero que el capítulo lo compense. Trabajé en él por casi tres días y quedé satisfecha._**

**_Si encuentras muchas faltas de ortografía, me defiendo al decir que mi word no tiene corrector automático y estoy subiendo el capítulo apurada, así que no pude afinar esos detalles. Juro que son faltas ortográficas leves._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y que tengan buen día, tarde o noche. ;)_**

* * *

VI.

.

.

.

_Sakura y Hinata_

.

.

Esos últimos días toda la mansión había estado muy ajetreada a pesar de que sólo hubiera 4 miembros viviendo en ella. Sasuke no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle a Sakura como quisiera, pero se conformaba con un par de horas de su tiempo al día totalmente para ella. A Naruto el tiempo le quedaba más corto, era el ser más social y carismático de la casa y él estaba encargando de los invitados y las invitaciónes (que debían de escribirse y sellarse a mano). Por último, la pobre Hinata era la que se llevaba la carga más pesada. Todos los salones de la casa debían estar perfectamente limpios y adornados, debía estar preparada toda la comida para más de Doscientas personas y todo esto debía terminarse en menos de unas horas. Sakura se había ofrecido a ayudarle con algunas tareas de la lista y, aún así, seguían siendo excesivas.

Todo estaba casi listo. Sólo faltaban unos detalles de decoración y algunos detalles para la vestimenta de los _Lords_. Sasuke había dicho que sería un baile, pero Sakura descubrió después que sería más bien una mascarada, y al juzgar por el aspecto que tomaba el ambiente derrochador de los hermanos, sería una fiesta espectacular.

Sólo había un pequeño problema…

–¿Estás bromeando? –Bramó Sakura.

–No. –respondió Sasuke. –Es en serio.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto! Yo también vivo aquí. Yo…

–No me importa lo que digas, tu no vas a asistir a ese baile.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué te da el derecho de no invitarme? –estaba irritada.

–Simplemente porque no quiero. Te quedarás aquí, en tu habitación, mientras todo esto acabe.

–¡No es justo, Sasuke…! –miró al suelo un momento, suspiró y su actitud cambió de irritación a cansancio. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. –Me habías dicho que confiabas en mí…

–Lo hago. –Susupiró él. –Pero esto es diferente.

–Si es que crees que alguna persona se acercará a mí con malas intenciones de nuevo…

–No es eso, Sakura.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es? –reprochó la dama. –Yo quiero asistir. Nunca he asistido a un baile de este tipo nunca y…No es justo que no me des algo de libertad, y menos aún dentro de la mísma casa.

–Eso no importa en este momento. No comiences con tus berrinches, me estresarás más de lo que ya estoy. Es sólo una noche, ¿No puedes hacerme caso sólo una noche? –cerraba los ojos y se presionaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

–Al menos si me dijeras el Por qué…

–De acuerdo. –gruñó él. –No saldrás de tu habitación, ni siquiera para comer o ir al baño. No saldrás para nada. No dejarás que nadie te vea y no hablarás con nadie excepto con Hinata.

–Todavía sigo esperando la razón. –se cruzó de brazos Sakura.

–La razón es… que ninguno de los prestigiosos invitados de hoy es del pueblo. Más bien, no son humanos. Todos son vampiros, Sakura. Será una mascarada solamente para vampiros. –Soltó al fin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Al final, a pesar de lo sorprendente que le parecía, ella se había quedado aún con el deseo de asistir, pero la razón de Sasuke fue más que suficiente para que no desobedeciera. Vaya… una mascarada fantástica exclusiva para criaturas que beben sangre. Incluso ya había decidido qué vestido del ropero usar y hasta tenía lista la máscara que planeaba llevar. Era un poco triste todo aquello.

Se le permitió darse un baño mientras hubiera sol en el cielo (los invitados llegarían al ponerse el sol), así que aceptó y se metió en la bañera con olor a rosas. Era uno de los aceites que habían comprado Hinata y ella cuando visitaron el pueblo hace tres días, dónde desafortunadamente tuvieron el percance. La espuma le cubría el cuerpo hasta los pechos y su cabello se le pegaba al cuello húmedo mientras pensaba de nuevo en el pequeño fragmento de romance que vivió aquella noche después de lo horrible. El hecho de haber besado aunque sea un poco los labios de Sasuke hacía que se le erizara la piel, pero en buen modo. Lo malo de todo eso fue que al despertar pensó que lo había soñado, pero después, su mente guardó ese momento en su boveda confidencial y no volvió a recitar palabra con el hombre acerca de ese asunto.

Hinata llegó a los pocos minutos para secarla y vestirla.

La vistió de manera muy normal, como si fueran de día de campo. El sentimiento femenino frustrado dentro de ella casi salía a la superficie, pero se obligó a ser fuerte de todos modos.

_"Lo más probable es que Hinata sí asista, que sea ella la que sirva a la gente…"_ , pensaba, y eso la hacía sentirse peor.

Terminaron ambas mujeres en el cuarto de Sakura, con platos de comida ya preparada y fruta por si le llegaba a dar hambre, vino, pan, agua y hasta un par de libros para pasar la noche leyendo, sin aburrirse totalmente. Oh, Dios, eso era áun más triste, aunque…

–Espera… –Dijo Sakura al tomar uno de los libros. –Dos libros. Comida para dos personas. Dos copas para el vino… ¿Acaso tú no irás al baile, Hinata?

–No, mi señora. –respondió la chica sin mucho entusiasmo. –Me temo que estamos en la mísma situación.

–¿Hablas en serio? –a Sakura le parecía increíble. –¿Es que acaso no necesitan servidumbre en un evento como ese?

–Se supone que debe ser así, pero no, no necesitan servidumbre. Es por eso que se debe dejar todo completamente listo, los invitados se sirven solos y al parecer no les desagrada. –explicó Hinata. –Si fueran humanos tal vez sí les molestaría que no hubiera servidumbre.

Y en ese instante, cientos de preguntas se avalanzaban en la cabeza de Sakura.

–Hinata, ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –aventuró Sakura dejando el libro en su lugar y tomando asiento sigilosamente en la orilla de la cama, frente a Hinata, que se encontraba en el sillón de terciopelo.

–Tenemos toda la noche. –sonrió ella.

Bueno, tenía razón. Tenían una larga noche por delante para poder hacerse preguntas, y al parecer a Sakura últimamente se había acostumbrado a cuestionar mucho. Le sonrió a la vez que se ponía cómoda.

–¿Nunca has asistido a alguno de esos bailes? –cuestionó Sakura.

–Jamás.

Sería tonto preguntar el _Por qué_, ella seguía siendo humana y supuso que las reglas aplicaban para ella también.

–¿Cuánto tiempo me dijiste que llevas aquí?

–En septiembre habré pasado cuatro años en esta casa.

–¿Y alguna vez has querido asistir? –Dijo con los ojos verdes brillantes.

La chica de cabello oscuro titubeó. Al parecer, nadie le había preguntado eso antes y no estaba preparada ni acostumbrada a expresar con palabras sus gustos o emociones.

–Yo… la verdad es que… si. Si he querido ir, o al menos ver cómo son aquellas celebraciones. He escuchado muchos comentarios sobre bailes de máscaras en el transcurso de mi vida, pero nunca he podido asistir a uno.

–¿Fue Sasuke el que te prohibió asistir por primera vez?

–No. Fue el Señor Naruto el que se preocupó por mi seguridad. –Callaron ambas por unos segundos y de repente Hinata pareció recordar algo importante. –¡Oh, Sakura, tengo que darle algo! Es importante y he sido ingenua en olvidarlo.

Hinata se puso de pié y llevó su mano al interior de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal. Sakura observó atentamente lo que salía de la bolsita atrapado entre los delgados dedos de la criada, una tira de cordel color blanco colgaba del interior de la palma de su mano. Hinata se acercó a la mujer de cabellos rosas y le tendió el pequeño collar que se encontraba en su mano. Al final del otro extremo del cordel blanco de excelente calidad brillaba una pequeña esferita de cristal, de color rojizo y tan peculiar que parecía contener una especie de líquido dentro de ella.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Es para mí?

–Así es. Perdóneme, pero se suponía que debía entregárselo hace un par de horas. –Se disculpaba Hinata. –Y le sugiero que se lo ponga de inmediato, ya que la luz del sol se ha ido por completo.

–¿Para qué sirve exactamente? –lo ponderaba Sakura entre sus dedos, mirando el líquido a travéz de él.

–Primero que nada, póngaselo, por favor. –insistió Hinata y, dudosa, Sakura siguió la orden. –El señor Sasuke me lo ha dado para usted, es un amuleto que funciona para disimular el olor de un humano vivo frente a los vampiros.

–_Disimular…_ –repitió Sakura mientras acariciaba la esfera que colgaba en el punto donde se unían ambas clavículas. –¿Quieres decir que ésta esfera me hace invisible frente a un vampiro? ¿Creen que soy uno de ellos?

–No exactamente líquido que contiene dentro es un poco de la sangre de un vampiro real, perfectamente conservada. Otros vampiros pueden notar el olor que emana de su cuerpo, pero lo confundirán con el de la sangre que lleva en su interior la esfera… no olerá totalmente a humano. Y sí, podría usted decir que creerán que es uno de ellos. –Explicaba la criada al ver que Sakura procesaba la información. –Sin embargo… Puede llegar a ser deficiente en distancias cortas. Desde aquí estaremos completamente a salvo, pero no debemos acercarnos mucho a ellos, el Señor Naruto dice que hay olfatos extraordinarios entre los invitados.

–Es por eso que no nos dejarán salir de aquí… –Se respondía Sakura a ella misma al unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Al caer en la cuenta miró directamnte a Hinata– ¿Y que hay de ti?

La muchacha comprendió la pregunta y casi automáticamente llevó su mano dentro de la blusa, a la altura de su pecho, y tiró el cordón de color negro del que colgaba una pieza en forma parecida a la de una espada de cristal, azul y con dos pequeños cascabeles a cada lado, con su sangre correspondiente dentro.

–Yo cuento con el mío desde hace tiempo. –Dijo ella.

–El tuyo es mucho más hermoso que éste. –Comentó Sakura señalando la esfera roja.

–El suyo me parece igual de hermoso, si me permite decirlo.

Ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

Quién diría que dos chicas humanas compararían un par de amuletos creados por vampiros, que las protegían de más vampiros y que dichos accesorios se les fueron entregados por vampiros mismos… era algo demasiado inusual, algo que Sakura jamás hubiera podido imaginarse; Sin embago ahí se encontraban ambas mujeres. Sakura decidió abrir la botella de vino de cortesía de la casa, sirvió dos copas y dentro de la canasta de las frutas encontró un trozo de queso. Y decidieron conversar acerca de sus vidas, del cómo Hinata había llegado a ese lugar, Sakura le reveló sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y Hinata no comentó nada más que un "Ya lo sabía, era evidente", junto con una sonrisita. Rieron de nuevo a la vez que se servían una segunda copa de vino. Después de eso, Sakura comenzó a cuestionar a Hinata sobre su relación con Naruto y, para su mala suerte, la chica se tornó algo cohibida.

–No, no, no. El es mi Señor, yo no podría… –Decía ella.

–¿Pero aún así te atrae? –Se aferraba Sakura. –Y no te atrevas a responder que no es cierto. Si mi atracción hacia Sasuke es evidente, la tuya entonces es más que lógica.

Pero la chica no respondió.

Sakura decidió dejar aquél tema por la paz y decidió hablar de cosas más personales, correspondientes a aquellos dos que eran los anfitriones del evento que se llevaba a cabo en el primer piso.

–Todavía tengo la duda de la verdadera necesidad de este ridículo baile. –Dijo Sakura _casi _resignada. –Entiendo que Naruto quiera conversar con los de su mísmo tipo, pero viniendo de Sasuke me parece casi imposible.

–Este baile, Sakura, es bastante necesario. –Dijo Hinata. –No es algo que el Señor Sasuke pueda tomarse la libertad de elegir.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Oh, no. No debería de estar hablando de esto con usted. –Se preocupó la mujer. –Pero supongo que, siendo usted parte de los habitantes de esta casa, puede saber un poco. –El alcohol del vino comenzaba a hacer efecto.

–Cuéntame, Hinata, cuéntame.

–Asumo que usted sabe que los Hermanos Hatake organizan un baile de este tipo una vez al año. –Sakura asintió. –La verdad es que, si por ellos dependiera la desición, jamás lo celebrarían. Ellos sólo querrían encerrarse en su casa y vivir aislados de los demás como lo hacen el resto del año. Pero hacer este evento cada año no es algo que esté en sus manos, podríamos decir que es parecido a una regla… una condición.

–¿Condición a Qué? –Preguntó Sakura, con total confusión.

–Al lider de la hermandad. –Susurró Hinata, como si alguien pudiera escucharla. Sakura solamente se encontró más confundida y la mucama tuvo que explicarse. –Mire, mi señora, tal vez usted no lo sabe pero en este mundo humano existen vampiros escondidos por montones, en todos lados, donde usted menos lo imagina. Y ningún humano lo nota. Eso sucede por el hecho de que estas criaturas cuentan con una organización fascinante, la mayoría de ellas se conocen entre sí y han formado sociedades, algunas relativamente pequeñas y otras enormes, en las que masas de vampiros se rigen por reglas específicas… ¿Me comprende?

–Sociedades… –Se repetía Sakura, a la vez que asentía.

–Estas reglas específicas son impuestas por los líderes de las distintas sociedades, y nuestros Señores no están excluidos de ellas… o por lo menos no del todo. –Continuó Hinata, apagando un poco sus ojos grises. –A lo que yo sé, hubo un percance hace muchos años entre los hermanos Hatake y el líder de la sociedad de la que formaban parte, no sabría decirle qué sucedió. Pero lo que trajo como consecuencia fue que Ambos hermanos quisieran cortar los lazos con aquella sociedad… y fue ahí cuando el líder se encolerizó. –Sakura estaba absorvida, imaginándolo todo. –Hubo discusiones, y creo que incluso hasta batallas, pero al final, dicho líder les concedió a ambos vivir lejos de los demás miembros de su hermandad, con una condición… Ellos no se separarían totalmente de su antiguo grupo y se verían obligados a recibir a una parte de ellos una noche al año, organizando un evento en el que la hermandad pudiera enterarse de todas las cosas que habrían hecho en 365 días, al mismo tiempo que podrían beber y acostarse entre ellos libremente.

Hinata terminó de hablar y por minutos la historia seguía revoloteando en la mente de Sakura, imaginándo a unos Hermanos amenazados por un sombrío líder vampiro que los reprimía hasta querer dejar de formar parte de ellos.

–Ya veo… –Dijo solamente Sakura.

–Y es por esa misma razón que respeto todo lo que conlleve este baile, es por eso que no he insistido en salir a bailar. –susurró Hinata.

–¿Para qué compraste aquel montón de tela, entonces? –Recitó de la nada Sakura.

–¿De qué habla?

La mirada de Sakura se volvió sombría y calculadora.

–Hace tres días, en el pueblo. La última parada que hicimos fue en una tienda de telas y listones, y tú compraste bastantes metros de tela color violeta... Jamás ví que la usaras.

Sakura pudo presenciar a Hinata erguirse totalmente en el respaldo del sillón de terciopelo, su lindos labios medio despegarse de sorpresa y sus ojos plateados abrirse de asombro, además del pequeño rubor que se hacía presente cada segundo.

–Los… los usé. –dijo ella forzadamente. –Adorné con ellos el kiosko del jardín trasero.

–No te creo. –Le contradijo Sakura. –Aquella tela no la compraste con el dinero de los hermanos, la pagaste con tus propias monedas. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Le sostuvo la mirada reciamente para que escupiera la verdad. Podría sonar ridículo a los oídos de otras personas, pero para Sakura era una de las cientas dudas que quería responder esa noche. La batalla terminó y Hinata terminó como perdedora, relajó sus facciones y suspiró.

–Yo… hice un vestido. –Confesó.

–¿Para el baile de esta noche?

–Si. Sabía que no podría usarlo, pero al menos quería intentar confeccionar uno con mis propias manos. –Susurró bajando la mirada.

Sakura no prosiguió con el interrogatorio que tenía planeado a causa de una fugaz idea que se le atravesó por la mente. Ella también se sentó derecha en la cama y una de sus manos se posó en su cuello.

–Sonará algo intrépido, pero tengo una idea… –Sonrió acariciando la pequeña esfera de cristal.

.

.

.

Las alfombras había sido transformadas en tapices, el agua se había sustituído por galones y galones de vino, las frutas parecían no existir a comparación con la infinidad de alimento y platillos en charolas brillantes y mesas de roble, el candelabro vestía sus mejores y más duraderas velas. Las rosas de los jardínes no se permitieron cerrarse en botones, no esa noche; El brillo de la decoración con los listones y confetti solamente podría ser opacado por el centellar de las miles de gemas incrustadas en los disfracez y máscaras de los invitados.

Ninguno de ellos era la excepción a la vestimenta. Trajes de cola con detalles brillantes y máscaras con brillos, caras de leones, lobos o hasta picos de aves para los hombres. Kilos de tela satinada de colores cegadores, mangas exageradamente largas, gargantillas ajustadas, pelucas de todos los colores y estilos existentes combinadas con los brillos, maquillaje y plumas de las máscaras seductoras en las mujeres. Todo aquello era una verdadera mascarada, todo invitado bailaba con cualquier otro que se le cruzara, sin importar tamaño, sexo o tipo de máscara; Incluso los hombres con los instrumentos musicales vestían acorde al evento y nunca paraban de tocar, canción tras canción, una y otra vez las figuras geométricas y las coreografías se repetían en el centro del salón principal. Las razones para detenerse iban solamente desde comer, beber o encerrarse en una habitación con alguna persona interesada. Y lo que respectaba al coqueteo, se llevaba a cabo durante la danza junto con las risas, roces y sensualidad que el ambiente desprendía.

Cualquiera se hubiera quedado pasmado ante la belleza y rebeldía de la escena, pero así es como era en el mundo de la gente rica y sus derrochadoras noches de baile. Dos mujeres que se encontraban en lo más alto de la escalera de impecable mármol también eran la descripción mísma de asombro; Y más asombro aún al ser aquél el primer baile al que _(intrépidamente)_ asistían. Sus vestidos eran mucho más sencillos que las damas del primer piso, pero pasaban perfectamente desapercibidas.

La primera iba envuelta en tela roja y aplicaciónes de color blanco, un hermoso vestido afortunadamente encontrado en los confines de su armario, con mangas hasta los codos que caían hermosamente hasta sus rodillas, tenía escote pronunciado que dejaba sus hombros desnudos para presumir su piel rosada brillante. Su máscara era muy común: llegaba hasta tapar su nariz, dejando libre su boca con labial rojo intenso y su barbilla maquillada en blanco, pero aún así el antifaz era brillante con tonos blancos, rojos, dorados y hasta azules. Lo más representativo de aquella Dama era su extravagante peluca color rosado claro, que había sido estilizada con plumas y en muchos rulos alrededor se su cráneo, con un par de mechones en tirabuzones callendo a ambos lados de su cuello, que enmarcaban un pequeño y elegante collar también en rojo brillante en forma de esfera.

La segunda dama llevaba la luna mísma puesta en sus pupilas, de color gris con tonos plateados que eran muy extraños en aquellos pequeños pueblos, y estos ojos eran rodeados por una media máscara con forma de ave sutil, su nariz terminaba en punta simulando un pico y el resto del antifaz se alzaba manufacturado en plumas negras y violetas pareciendo un par de alas. Su vestido era de color violeta, con detalles en plata y negro; Su falda no era tan pomposa, pero seguía siendo de doble faldón, terminando en un bello corsé que subía hasta cubrir sus hombros con un discreto escote y mangas hasta los codos, sólo que estas no eran tan largas. Levaba guantes color negro desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la muñeca, adornados en plata, y de su cuello colgaba una piedra alargada que resaltaba gracias a su brillante color azul cielo; Por otro lado, ella no llevaba peluca, pero su pesado cabello no le había permitido llevar rizos esa noche, es por eso que se encontraba dividido en una media coleta que se alzaba adornada con una rosa de tela violeta y el resto de su cabellera volaba suelta llegándole hasta la cintura, y su color resaltaba todo, un negro que se confundía con el azul medianoche bajo la luz de las velas. Era simplemente hermosa.

–¿Está segura de esto? –Preguntó la segunda mujer.

–Descuida. Sólo estaremos aquí un par de horas, regresaremos a la habitación a media noche. –Dijo la primera mujer.

_"A media noche..."_ Justo como la Dama del cuento que Sakura le contó a Hinata cuando ambas yacían sentadas frente al tocador, hace una hora. Aquella chica esclavizada a trabajar día y noche haciendo las labores de la casa, que por una noche se dio la libertad de salir a bailar y conocer al amor de su vida… Pero aquello era diferente. O por lo menos la parte en la que los invitados del baile son bestias que beben sangre y en la que un hada le confecciona el vestido perfecto a la chica.

De igual modo Hinata se lo había tragado y secundó la ridícula idea de Sakura para salir encubiertas a su muerte segura (ya fuera por algún invitado o por alguno de los hermanos). Aunque debía aceptar que todo el asunto prohibido le daba algo de emoción a la situación, Y había resultado hermoso ver cómo todas aquellas personas bailaban al mismo ritmo, cambiando de parejas simultáneamente como si lo hubieran ensayado a diario. Se había quedado helada de la emoción, con los pies plantados en el escalón más alto y su mano atrapando el posamanos de madera fina; Sin embargo, cuando quiso volver su cabeza para hablar con su compañera de fugas, ella ya no estaba a su lado. Se le detuvo casi por completo el corazón al verla ya postrada en el brillante piso del salón principal, perdiéndose entre la brillante gente.

–Saku… –quiso gritar su nombre, pero la música estruendosa cortaría sus palabras al salir de su boca. –Demonios.

Se dio prisa en bajar los escalones porque, si perdía de vista a Sakura, se quedaría sola y tal vez no podría volver a encontrarla de nuevo en toda la noche. Aún la tenía en la mira cuando sus tacones tocaron el suelo de la pista de baile e intentó abrirse paso entre la gente que bailaba, se carcajeaba o se besuqueaba frente a ella. Otra de las mujeres que bebía mucho vino le pisó el faldón por detrás, y en un movimiento, la chica tuvo que darse la vuelta para jalarlo de debajo de sus exagerados tacones, la mujer siguió su camino y, al darse Hinata la vuelta para seguir a Sakura, se dio cuenta que la había perdido.

–No, no, por favor, no…

No pudo darse cuenta en el momento que el ritmo de la música cambió, pero no pudo evitar notar un brazo que le rodeaba rápidamente la cintura y la jalaba. Se tensó y dio un brinco al notar que aquél brazo pertenecía a un hombre enmascarado, que sin duda creía que ella era parte de la fiesta también, la atrjao hacia sí y tomó la mano de la mujer en la suya para comenzar el baile.

–_Madame_. –Le dijo la voz áspera del caballero.

No podía negarse, después de todo tenía que pasar desapercibida hasta media noche, y bailar con un hombre alto, cabello marrón y máscara de perro no era tan malo. De todas maneras sería sólo una pieza, así que se se limitó a sonreírle.

Y bailó con él, meciéndose de un lado a otro, girando cuando la tonada lo ordenaba. Hinata nunca había bailado, nunca había aprendido a bailar, pero aquella pequeña y lenta pieza de baile no era tan complicada como parecía además de que el que dirigía la danza era el caballero. El caballero que no dejaba de mirarla. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, intentando hacer contácto visual con ella a cada segundo… y para ella eso podría sentirse algo incómodo.

–Luce hermosa esta noche, _Señorita_. –Dijo el enmascarado.

–Gracias, Señor. –respondió Hinata, ruborizándose un poco.

–¿Alguna vez usted ha tomado clases de danza? Lo digo porque sus movimientos son muy suaves y espontáneos.

–Las he tomado, Señor. –mintió ella. –En… en Francia, hace veinte años.

Intentó hablar como si fuera uno de ellos, presumiendo sus viajes internacionales que no había vivido y alardeando una edad que no tenía. En cambio, ella no esperaba que el hombre sonriera tan abiertamente como lo hacía en ese momento, mostrando unos colmillos enormes que no se podían ocultar.

–Si ha estado en Francia hace veinte años, ¿Cómo es posible que no llegara a conocerla? –Se interesó él. –Hubiera recordado con perfección esos ojos deslumbrantes que se carga, mi Dama.

–Yo también me pregunto cómo es eso posible. –Dijo algo nerviosa. –Yo también hubiera recordado esos colmillos.

–Mi perro tiene unos parecidos, aunque nada comparado a los míos.

–¿Tiene usted un perro? –Quiso desviar el tema, mientras daban un giro y volvían a bailar.

–Mi mejor amigo, para serle sincero. Sólo que no se me fue permitido traerlo conmigo hoy.

–Es una lástima que dos muy buenos compañeros no puedan estar juntos. –Se lamentó Hinata.

–Y es una lástima también que una hermosa criatura como usted esté atrapada entre tantas bestias… intentando ocultarse. –Susurró lentamente el caballero, causando un escalofrío en Hinata.

–No entiendo sus palabras. –Dijo ella con un hilo de voz. El hombre acercó su rostro al de ella, casi juntando sus labios y con unos ojos peculiares que casi parecían los de un lobo.

–¿No es eso lo que intenta hacer acaso, Señorita… ocultarse entre nosotros? –Le sonrió algo sombrío mostrando de nuevo sus grandes colmillos.

Quería gritar. Su interior estaba preparando un grito agudo, pero tuvo que reprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas. _"Hay olfatos extraordinarios entre los invitados" _Había dicho su Señor hacía ya tres años, la primera vez que le entregó el collar y la confinó a encerrarse en su habitación. Ahora confirmaba que era cierto, pero gritar no le serviría, tendría que escapar de alguna manera.

Para su suerte, la música puntualizó el único cambio de parejas que se llevaba a cabo en aquel ritmo. Una mirada que irradiaba curiosidad por parte del vampiro atravezó los ojos de Hinata justo antes de que soltaran sus manos y cambiaran de pareja.

.

.

.

Sakura había posado su vista directamente en el pedestal donde se encontraban un puño de hombres con instrumentos musicales. Sus ojos no se habían separado de aquellas figuras que unidas generaban una escena fantástica para su deleite, y su subconciente la empujó a admirarlos desde más cerca. Bajó automáticamente los escalones de hueso blanco para adentrarse entre la multitud y poder disfrutar el ser una de ellos; De todos modos, sólo tenía hasta media noche para que el_ hechizo_ terminara y tuviera que volver a su habitación a ser Sakura _la Humana_ de nuevo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que empujar a las personas, ellas mismas se adaptaron a su paso y la dejaban proseguir sin esfuerzo alguno. No todos la miraban, pero había gente que sin embargo lo hacía, como algunos caballeros con diferentes vestimentas y adornos en sus pelucas y máscaras. Admiraba las parejas bailando, los hombres que bebían controladamente, parejas que se susurraban cosas en el oído y otras que ya habían dado el siguiente paso y no separaban sus labios. Estaba alejada de la pista de baile, pero se iba acercando cada vez más al área dónde se encontraban los platillos y la bebida. Lo que ella quería primero era ver a los distinguidos músicos, quería aclararse la duda de si ellos también poseían ojos de colores cambiantes como los demás invitados.

–Le hace falta una copa de vino, _Madame_. –gritó un hombre a su derecha, que le ofrecía una copa de vidrio llena hasta el tope con vino.

–Oh, gracias. –rió Sakura, aceptando la bebida y dándole un trago. Estaba esquisito.

Alargó una de sus manos (la que no sostenía la copa) y alcanzó a tomar un hermoso pastelillo de tamaño pequeño de una de las charolas de plata de la mesa. Era todo lo que quería de esa mesa por ahora, y se proponía a emprender el camino hacia las ocho figuras que se desenvolvían con hermosas notas que te animaban a bailar. Se plantó frente a ellos, dando una mordida al pastelillo y un trago a la copa, sonriendo a la armonía que los músicos desprendían. Confirmó por los colmillos que un par de ellos mostraban que todos eran invitados y parte de la fiesta vampiresca.

Terminó lo que quedaba de su pastel de moras y admiró la escena cuando la tonada de la música cambió para indicar a todos que debían ir a bailar. La mayoría de los invitados tomaron a la persona que tenían a un lado y corrieron a la pista, mientras que algunos otros se quedaron al márgen para admirar, conversar o beber. Sakura estaba tan divertida por lo que veía que la tomó por sorpresa un hombre que la giró en su propio eje, tomó su barbilla y le plantó un beso con sabor a licor.

–Mi amor… –Dijo el hombre, pero se detuvo al contemplar mejor a la dama.

Parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista al mismo tiempo que Sakura abría sus ojos más de la cuenta, congelada de sorpresa. El hombre se dio cuenta de que era una mujer diferente a la que estaba buscando y soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Lo siento, Señorita. Estaba buscando a mi esposa. –Se disculpó el hombre. –Es que ella también lleva la mísma peluca rosada.

–Usted sí que está ebrio, y claramente me ha confundido. –Dijo ella calmándose. –Perdono el mal entendido y si encuentra a su esposa, dígale que el rosado es el mejor color para una peluca.

–De su parte, _madame_ –Rió el hombre. Se dio la vuelta y siguió en busca de su mujer.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a soltar risitas de diversión. ¿Qué había sido eso? En otra situación, tal vez ella lo hubiera abofeteado, pero esta no era la ocasión. Todos los mal entendidos entre esta gente eran menores esta noche, todos ellos eran conocidos pero a la vez nadie sabía quién era quién. Era fantástico poder pensar eso.

El destello de un traje color azúl llamó la atención de Sakura. El hombre de traje azul marino se encontraba en un balcón que daba cara hacia la pista de baile, alto en la pared. El sujeto llevába una máscara ridículamente sencilla de color blanco liso, sin adornos, que le cubría alrededor de los ojos y la parte derecha de su mandíbula y sólo cargaba con una copa de vino. A la mujer de _peluca_ rosada casi le da un vuelco el corazón al notar su cabellera negra azabache y sus ojos peculiarmente rojos, contrastantes con su blánca piel. Lo conocía, ella conocía a ese hombre… y su nombre era Sasuke Hatake.

Lo había localizado entre la infinidad de gente, quién lo diría… pero la desventaja residía en que no estaba solo. Tenía una hermosa mujer enmascarada a cada lado suyo, una con peluca verde y otra con una peluca rubia, con vesidos exagerados, pero que no dejaban de parecer hermosas. ¡Rayos! Eso no era bueno para su pequeño y humano corazón, incuso el hecho de que no les hacía mucho caso a ninguna de las dos. No supo calcular cuántos minutos se quedó mirando al balcón; sin embargo, en un segundo, Sasuke pareció captar su penetrante mirada y giró su cabeza para conectar sus ojos con los de ella por accidente. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró en un instante y bajó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, y se obligó a adentrarse de nuevo en la multitud sin voltear de nuevo hacia él, para que no la reconociera. No quería mirar. No tenía que mirar.

Pero antes de perderse entre la multitud de nuevo, miró de reojo a Sasuke.

Y él la miraba.

Con duda y confusión, pero la miraba. Ahora podría decir que aquellas dos mujeres acompañándolo eran invisibles para él, pero eso no importaba mucho. Sakura se empinó lo que quedaba de vino en su copa y siguió su camino con la cabeza agachada, con el pulso acelerado. Al avanzar, más gente la notaba esta vez, como si su olor se hubiera intensificado y parecía pasar como vampiro todavía. Hombres la miraban interesados, incluso una mujer con una bella y perfilada nariz pasó sus dedos por uno de sus hombros al caminar junto a ella.

De repente, su pecho se llenó de algo parecido a la alegría al divisar a la distancia a un hombre con una apariencia extremadamente parecida a la de Sasuke, sólo que el nuevo joven vestía un traje totalmente en negro y gris y su máscara solo lograba cubrir sus ojos. Su cabello era corto comparado con el de su captor pero su piel seguía siento igual de blanca. Le temblaron las manos al escuchar a su subconciente que le pedía que se acercara a él, que le hablara, que se distrajera de todo. Y por poco le hace caso a su Sakura interior.

Inició su marcha, pero al no darse cuenta por dónde iba, golpeó con uno de sus costados a otro hombre a su izquierda. Sakura dio un brinco al ver al caballero girarse hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. Era intimidante, su cabello de color vino no era una peluca, ella pudo notarlo, tenía la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad pero con unas peculiares arrugas de anciano en algunas partes de su rostro bajo la máscara, simplemente extraño. Era muy alto, delgado y venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules con uan rosa blanca en su cabeza. Daba miedo.

–Disculpe mi torpeza, _mi lord_. –Dijo Sakura con una pequeña reverencia. –No veía hacia dónde caminaba.

–No, no lo hacías. –Dijo groseramente el hombre.

–Le ruego que me disculpe. –repitió ella, acentuando su reverencia.

No sabía porqué lo hacía, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquél hombre era importante en ese festejo, realmente importante. El hombre no respondió con palabras, solamente la miró por unos momentos con unos inquietantes ojos color violeta, resopló y le dio la espalda. La mujer que iba con él, la de cabellos azules, no le quitaba de encima la vista a Sakura, como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara. Se sintió tan intimidada que decidió marcharse rápido, sin decir nada más, sintiendo aún la mirada de la mujer en su espalda.

Sus nervios la hicieron saltar al sentir a alguien acercarse por detrás.

–_Madame_. –Escuchó de nuevo a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró y ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo como para no tocarlo. Era alto, era demasiado apuesto y, en esos momentos, era letal, justo como el hombre de los ojos violeta. En cambio, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes y su ceño estaba fruncido como casi todo el tiempo, pero ahí estaba. La había seguido, se había separado de aquellas mujeres para encontrarla, aunque no sabía si era para bailar con ella o para reclamarle por su desobediencia.

–Señor. –Respondió ella en su papel.

–Por los mil demonios, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Como esperaba, era para sermonearla.

–¿De qué me está hablando? Tal vez me está confundiendo con su esposa de peluca rosada. –decía ella para salir librada.

–Yo nunca confundo a nadie, madame. –Dijo secamente él. –Y si me permite, quisiera conversar con usted a solas. –Le dijo sosteniéndola del brazo para llevarsela con él.

.

.

.

Hinata había terminado la pieza de baile con su nueva pareja a salvo. No cruzó palabras con él ni miradas comprometedoras, así que se sentía un poco más tranquila… excepto por el danzante con la máscara de perro del otro lado del salón que la seguía con la mirada. Todos aplaudían al terminar un ritmo y ella lo hacía como todos, juntanto las palmas de ambas manos. Al notarse aún vigilada, decidió perderse entre la gente que se encontraba alrededor de las bebidas, emprendió con paso seguro y con la certeza de que encontraría una buena copa de sidra fresca que ella misma había traido esa tarde.

Tomó una copa de la pirámide en las que se encontraban los vasos limpios y localizó rápidamente la botella con listón amarillo que indicaba la sidra. Se sirvió y dio un sorbo que sabía perfecto. Suspiró por el sabor de la bebida y por advertir que ya no era seguida por el hombre de cabello marrón, así que pudo tomarse un minuto para admirar los extravagantes y diferentes tipos de máscaras, listones, colores y disfracez que la gente a su alrededor portaba. Las mujeres se veían simplemente encantadoras, elegantes y sensuales con sus pronunciados escotes y sus gargantillas de Damas ricas; Los hombres lucían realmente apuestos aunque sus caras estuvieran escondidas bajo una máscara, sus trajes a la medida resaltaban las líneas de sus espaldas y brazos. Y notó que algunos de ellos también se atrevieron a usar pelucas de colores, justo como aquél joven con su peluca locamente amarilla y despeinada que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

Contuvo la mirada y la respiración cuando notó que los ojos profundamente azules del muchacho estaban clavados en su figura, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una manera un tanto familiar. Demasiado familiar la manera en la que él la miraba… demasiado familiar.

–Mi Señor… –Se susurró a ella misma casi sin volumen al darse cuenta.

Lucía espectacular, y brillaba incuso más que hace unas horas cuando lo vió por última vez. Por un momento había olvidado que ella lo había vestido con sus propias manos cuando aún había sol en el cielo, recordaba haber ajustado su corbata blanca al cuello de su traje color naranja, y también recordaba el antifaz con decoración negro, pero en ese momento lo veía totalmente diferente. Y él se acercaba.

Casi temblaba por el hecho de que la hubiera reconocido de inmediato, pero algo dentro de ella, su instinto, le recordaba lo distraído que solía ser su jefe cuando se trataba de mujeres. No quería sostenerle la mirada, pero ya era tarde, estaba a un par de metros de distancia cuando ella pudo despegarle los ojos y mirar el suelo. Él tomó una copa y se siervió vino, dedicándole miraditas furtivas cada varios segundos. Al tenerlo de frente, su cuerpo hizo una reverencia casi instantánea y él correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa que la derretía por dentro.

–Señorita, ¿Me concedería la próxima pieza? –Dijo Naruto solicitando su mano.

Hinata dudó un momento, si el bailar con su señor sería malo, pero recordó a Sakura decirle que esa noche eran otras personas, otras damas ricas como las demás, nadie tenía por qué saber quiénes eran realmente. Se armó de valentía y posó su mano envuelta en tela negra sobre la del hombre rubio, aceptando ir a bailar. Fue en ese momento cuando el nuevo ritmo, lento y romántico, comenzó.

Comenzaron a bailar, lentamente como lo demandaba la música. Y se miraban a los ojos, los dos, sin mirar otra cosa, como si nada más estuviera a su alrededor. Ella perdiendose en los ojos de él, y él admirando la belleza de ella, todo se dentenía en su atmósfera. Hinata siempre quiso asistir a uno de esos bailes, y mejor aún le parecía bailar con el hombre que le aceleraba el pulso, aunque él no supiera que fuera ella en realidad.

–A usted no la conozco. –Habló Naruto.

–No. –Dijo Hinata. –Ni yo a usted.

–Es usted una nueva integrante, supongo.

–Así es. Me uní apenas este año.

–No sé si haya sido la mejor elección. Se dice por ahí que Nagato es demandante, egoísta y opresor de la voluntad de sus seguidores.

–Tal vez. La verdad es que no sabía a donde más podría haber ido, y ellos me encontraron, así que no creo que haya tenido elección.

–Una lástima. –Susurró él.

–Una lástima. –Secundó ella.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Ese ritmo no implicaba cambiar de pareja así que durante toda la pieza sería de él, aunque eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que esa noche no era Hinata la criada. Esa noche era la chica nueva de la hermandad.

–¿Es usted el anfitrión de esta fiesta? –preguntó Hinata, pretendiendo desconocer a Naruto.

–Así es.

–Es una hermosa casa, debo decir. Demasiado acogedora, como para pasar el resto de tus días en ella.

–Es por esa misma razon que vivo aquí, Señorita. –Sonrió Naruto. –Le ofrecería una habitación, si su líder me lo permitiera alguna vez.

–No pertenezco a Nagato, si es eso lo que insinúa. No me uní para convertirme en esclava.

–Entonces no debió unirse desde un principio. –dijo él en tono amargo, pero después intentó cambiar de tema. –En su mano había sidra en vez de vino, eso me parece extraño.

–No es bueno tomar mucho vino en una sola noche. –respondió ella. –La sidra sabe mejor, además de que el vino desmantela la memoria y después es difícil de recordar lo que has vivido.

–Tiene toda la razón. Creo que dejaré el vino por hoy, así podría recordarla por la mañana.

–Me temo que yo no lo olvidaría aunque quisiera… –Sonrió Hinata, sonrojada.

–¿Tiene usted compañero? –Cuestionó Naruto con ojos brillantes. –Alguien a quién ame, me refiero.

–Lo tengo. –Se apresuró a decir la chica. –Es a causa de él que estoy atrapada aquí hoy.

–Atrapada es una palabra muy fuerte para una Dama. A las damas jamás se les debe encerrar, después se comportan como fieras y son difíciles de controlar.

–¿Me lo dice por experiencia, Señor?

–He sido testigo de ello algunas veces.

–¿Y qué me dice de usted? ¿Tiene compañera? –Ladeó la cabeza la mujer al preguntar.

–Podría decirse que sí.

–¿Podría decirse?

–Estoy a punto de tenerla, quiero decir.

–¿Y como es ella?

–Es hermosa. Es todo lo que puedo decirle. –Su mirada se suavizó causando un vuelco en el corazón de Hinata.

–Mi compañero también lo es, aunque debo aceptar que es muy distraído algunas veces. –soltó una risita. –En ocasiones no ve lo que hay en sus narices.

–Si me indica quién es, podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

–No es necesario, pero gracias. –Dijo ella de nuevo entre risas.

Era perfecto, todo. Desde la sidra, la música, el baile, hasta el caballero con el que bailaba. Pudo desviar la vista un momento de los ojos azules del vampiro para encontrarse con dos figuras que se dirigían hacia una de las salidas; Una de aquellas personas era su compañera de fugas, Sakura y la otra… ¡Era el Señor Sasuke!

–Oh, no. –Dijo pesadamente Hinata.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Naruto.

–No se preocupe, no es nada grave. –Lo miró a los ojos antes de romper la burbuja. –Me temo que debo correr. Hay algo que necesito antender de inmediato, Señor.

–¿De qué habla? ¿Ese asunto no puede esperar a que acabe la música?

–Lamento decirle que no. En verdad lo siento, pero debo irme. Fue un placer conocerlo_, mi Señor._ –balbuceó rápidamente antes de darse a la fuga.

–Espere. –La llamó Naruto. –Espere, Señorita, creo que la he visto antes.

Hinata escuchó esto a sus espaldas y lo único que pudo hacer fue acelerar el paso. Demonios, todo se había tornado mal: Sakura había sido descubierta, lo sabía porque Sasuke la tomaba del brazo como normalmente lo hacía, y no podría terminar bien. Le rompía el corazón haber dejado a Naruto detrás en la pista, solo, sin terminar de bailar con él, pero debía ayudar a su amiga en ese momento.

Debía ayudarla pero… ¿Qué haría?

¿Enfrentaría a su Señor rogándole que la dejara en paz? ¿Le diría que ella fue la que dio la idea de fugarse? Era ridículo y probablemente sería inútil. Pensaba en alternativas viables al detenerse en la puerta por la que aquellos dos salieron, se exprimía la cabeza por pensar en algo… pero no encontró nada. Nada que pudiera decir o hacer para evitarlo. Era frustrante, pero sabía que esto podía llegar a pasar, se lo advirtió a Sakura y aún así decidió seguirla en el juego.

–Perdóneme, Sakura. –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Retrocedió y optó por dirigirse a la habitación, donde se supone que debería estar, deseándole la mejor de las suertes a su amiga.

.

.

.

Aún tenía la fría mano de Sasuke en su brazo cuando salieron de la casa, pero no se detuvo al llegar a la fachada trasera, Siguió guiándola hasta adentrarse en el jardín de las rosas. Era de noche y pocas de ellas brillaban con cansancio a esas horas, incluso las que se encontraban rodeando el kiosko donde ellos al fin pararon su caminar. Sasuke la liberó y ella sólo pudo tocarse el brazo donde antes se encontaba la mano de él y mirar al suelo, esperando su infernal castigo.

–Una noche… –comenzó a hablar Sasuke. –Sólo tenías que hacerme caso una noche. Ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer, Sakura. –Ella se encogía con cada palabra. –Y lo que me enfurece más es el hecho de que hablaste con un invitado.

–¿Cómo puede molestarte más que hable con alguien a que haya escapado? –Musitó ella.

–No lo comprendes. –Dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella, lo suficiente para obligarla a mirarlo.

–Lo comprendo. Comprendo que tu no quieres hacer este baile, que solamente lo llevas a cabo porque te vez obligado a hacerlo…

–No me refiero a eso… –Respiró hondo para seguir. –Es al invitado con el que hablaste.

–¿El hombre que me confundió con su esposa?

–No. El otro hombre, aquél junto a la mujer de cabello azul.

–¿El hombre de las arrugas? Era terrorífico… pero, ¿Qué tiene él de malo?

Sasuke la miró intensamente, con real preoupación en su rostro.

–Ese hombre es el líder de la hermandad. Es el vampiro más poderoso de todos los que conocerás jamás. Y ahora te ha visto.

–¿Qué? Pero no pareció darse cuenta que era humana… el collar que me dio Hinata lo engañó.

–Sí, lo hizo, lo ví. –Sasuke Frunció el ceño. –Pero no estoy hablando de él, lo digo por la mujer que lo acompañaba. Si ella pudo mirarte a los ojos, estaremos en problemas.

–Ella, la mujer de cabello azul. –dijo Sakura, recordando. –No me quitaba los ojos de encima.

–¡Mierda! –Maldijo Sasuke cerrando los puños.

–Oye, tranquilo. No puede ser tan malo…

–Creo que debes irte a casa. –La cortó él. –Debes marcharte ahora mísmo.

–¿Qué?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda sin decir más, sólo le repetía que debía irse a casa varias veces. Después hubo silencio, un silencio tan perturbador que Sakura casi no pudo soportarlo. Se arrancó el antifaz de un movimiento y dio un par de zancadas para colocarse cara a cara de nuevo con Sasuke, que evitaba sus ojos.

–Es una broma. –Dijo Sakura. –Dime que esto es una broma.

–Hablo en serio, Sakura. –Dijo mirandola a los ojos de nuevo. –Ya no puedes seguir aquí. He decidido que es hora de que te vayas.

–No… –Balbuceó ella sacudiendo la cabeza. –No puedes hacerme esto… no puedes decirme eso así sin más… Yo…

–¡Ya basta! –Masculló bruscamente. –No quiero que sigas aquí un momento más. Vete, por favor.

Su pecho se marchitaba con cada palabra que él decía, con cada letra que pronunciaba. Tenía que estar bromeando, era ridículo, decir todo eso así nada más. Estaba exagerando, aquella mujer no debió reconocerla, el collar servía perfectamente. Era doloroso. Que le dijera todo eso le resultaba absurdamente doloroso.

–Habías dicho que confiabas en mí… –Sollozó Sakura. –Lo dijiste justo antes de… de besarme.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y sus puños parecía que explotarían de la presión, pero aún así se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio.

–Creí que había soñado con eso, pero fue real. –Continuó Sakura. –Fue real. Lo recuerdo y estoy segura de que tú lo recuerdas también… ahora lo que me pregunto es si tú también sentiste algo al besarme…

Él la miró intensamente, con ojos rojos que casi gritaban. Pero por desgracia, no respondió. Algo dentro del cuerpo de Sakura se desmoronó, algo a la altura de su pecho, lentamente y causandole dolor. No lo había soñado, pero tenía miedo de preguntar si él lo recordaba, si había sentido algo, y aquél silencio era la respuesta a la que había temido. Sentía que iba a llorar, pero no le dio el privilegio a Sasuke que lo presenciara, ahora ella fue la que le dio la espalda y se propuso a salir del kiosko. Ahora era ella quién lo dejaba ahí, solo.

Giró a la derecha en una de las paredes del laberinto de arbustos, perdiéndose entre la maleza. Al principio caminaba, pero después se encontró a sí misma corriendo sin rumbo fijo entre los botones de rosas que ya se habían cerrado, con sólo la luz de la luna guiándola por el camino. Un camino que llegó a un callejón sin salida, viendose rodeada sólo de alta pastura, sin noción de saber dónde se encontraba exactamente. Genial… ahora se había perdido.

Fue en ese momento en el que se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba sin sollozar muy fuerte, pero aún así cada lágrima dolía. Dolía por todas aquellas veces en que Sasuke la miraba con desaprobación, por aquella ocasión en la que no le dirigió palabra, por aquellas veces que compartía su tiempo con ella, por aquél primer día en que pensó que lo odiaría por siempre… dolía por el simple hecho de quererlo y que él no la correspondiera.

Se reprochaba mentalmente que era una tonta por todo aquello, mientas unas sigilosas pisadas se acercaban a ella con lentitud. Cuando alcanzó a escuchar uno de los pasos, la figura ya estaba demasiado cerca y gritó al tener aquella sombra plantada frente a ella.

–¡No me toques! –Le gritó.

–No lo haré si tu no quieres. –Se esuchó la voz de Sasuke.

–Lárgate. Encontraré la salida yo sola, no necesitas escoltarme.

–Sakura, estás perdida. –Dijo él pesadamente.

–He dicho que te largues. Y tu me haz pedido que me largue también. –Se limpiaba las lágrimas y se sacudía la falda al incorporarse.

–Quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

–No quiero oírlo. –Dijo ella irritada. Sasuke Suspiró.

–No tenemos el tiempo para que pueda explicarte todo lo que conlleva esto. –Comentó el joven. –Pero no estarás del todo a salvo aquí, no esta noche. No prentendo echarte a la fuerza de aquí.

–Ya lo has hecho. –Le cortó ella.

Sasuke soltó un bufido de frustración. Sakura estuvo a punto de pasar por un lado suyo para buscar la salida de nuevo, pero había olvidado lo rápido que podía ser su captor. Un brazo le rodeó la cintura, otro le sostuvo la barbilla y, sin advertírselo, un par de labios se presionaron sobre los suyos, haciéndo que no pudiera reaccionar como ella quería. Sasuke la besó, sosteniéndola, pero la besó, y cuando la dejo ir, la chica aún seguía sorprendida.

–Sentí algo aquella vez. –Le confesó él. –No me resistí a besarte porque quería besarte. Y no pienses que te pido que te vayas porque sea mi voluntad, aunque la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. Jamás lo he querido.

–Creo que mientes. –Susurró ella en su rostro.

–Me deprime que no confíes en mí. Pensé que confiabamos el uno del otro. –Le dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo, lentamente, pensando en lo que iba a decir. –Tal vez aquí escondida te encuentres a salvo.

–Dí lo que quieras, yo tampoco quiero irme.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que los labios de Sasuke la silenciaran.

Al principio ella quiso resistirse, no quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente; Sin embargo, aquellos labios podían más que su propia voluntad. Y aquél era un beso de verdad, el que le dio hace tres días sólo fue un roce, mientras que ese era mayor que eso, y estaba aspirando a convertirse en más. Ella no pudo evitar tomarlo de la cintura a la vez que él no separaba las manos de su rostro de humana, la apresaba para no dejarla ir aunque a esas alturas ella ya no pesaba hacer eso. En un instante los labios de Sasuke se volvieron más ferocez, demandantes de pasión, llevando a Sakura al límite de necesitar el preciado oxígeno para sus pulmones, así que lo obligó a detenerse un segundo para respirar. Lo hizo de mala gana y pasó lentamente sus dedos por su cabello, enredándolos en sus mechones rosados mientras ella jadeaba.

–Este cabello es mío. –Gruñó pegado a sus labios. Desvió su mano hacia el cuello de Sakura, acariciándolo. –Este cuello es mío. –Reclamó al tiempo que subía y rozaba su pulgar con el labio inferior de la mujer. – Y estos labios… son todos míos.

Al terminar sus palabras, la besó de nuevo, intensamente. Sakura podría jurar que soñaba en ese momento, todo aquello se sentía aún menos real que todo sueño loco que hubiera tenido hasta entonces, pero no dejaría que un sueño como ese se desperdiciara.

Y se perdió en sus labios. Se perdió en él, en su pasión.

.

.

.

Se había dado cuenta de que los zapatos que le prestó Sakura le molestaban en el área del dedo meñique, que su falta se volvía cada segundo más pesada para cargarla y que las plumas de su antifaz le picaban la piel de las mejillas. Pensaba todas estas incoherencias al recorrer el pasillo en camino a la habitación de Sakura, donde probablemente la buscara Sasuke. Se preguntaba también el futuro de su nueva amiga, ¿Moriría aquella noche? ¿La echaría a patadas de la casa? No, el Señor Sasuke no era de ese tipo de hombres, podría llegar a ser un enojón de primera clase, pero no era violento con las mujeres.

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, con la mano en la perilla, estuvo a punto de entrar sin ningún cuidado; Pero sus oídos alcanzaron a notar en el último segundo que había gente dentro. Se congeló en un instante en el que sus manos temblaron y sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. No podría entrar a la habitación, ahora estaba ocupada por algunos de los invitados y sabía exactamente lo que ocurría ahí dentro, los sonidos se lo decían todo. Retrocedió con preocupación en el rostro… ¿A dónde iría ahora? Tendría que buscar otro escondite en donde pudiera pasar el resto de la velada, y tendría que encontrarlo deprisa, antes de que decidieran buscarla alguno de los hermanos.

Se fue volando a la puerta de al lado, posó su oreja en la madera y comprobó que también estaba ocupada así que pasó a la siguiente. Se encontraba en la mísma situación, todas ellas, cada puerta a la que se inclinaba estaba siendo usada, y eso la hacía entrar en pánico. Llegó a una hermosa puerta en la que agudizó su oído y ningún sonido cruzaba la madera. Esa habitación estaba vacía. ¡Eureka! Giró rápidamente la perilla y cruzó el umbral. Como pudo, a oscuras, tomó una de las sillas de la mesa de centro y trabó la manija con su respaldo, permitiéndose respirar un minuto. Todo estaría bien ahora, todo se calmaría.

–Algo en mi interior, me dijo que podría encontrarla aquí. –Se escuhó una voz masculina entre las sombras. –No creo que sea coincidencia que haya venido a parar a mi habitación, _Mi Lady_.

Un gemido de susto la hizo girarse y buscar en la oscuridad a la persona que le hablaba. Encontró la silueta a un lado de las cortinas, sólo veía negro y dos perlas color azul, los ojos de su anfitrión. Lo observó al avanzar, al salir de las cortinas descubriéndose poco a poco por el reflejo de los rayos lunares, resaltando los adornos de su máscara y sus flamantes ojos azules, que amenazaban con volverse rojos.

Fue distraída. Debió de haberse dado cuenta que aquella puerta era la de la habitación de Naruto, a la que siempre había tenido cuidado al entrar. Y había atascado la puerta.

–Como anfitrión, debería estar abajo atendiendo a los invitados. –Le dijo ella, intentando encubrirse.

–No podría permitir que te fueras así como así. –Susurró él. –Además, también es extraño que una dama entre en una habitación sin compañía. –Dijo mostrando una sensual sonrisa y caminando hacia ella.

–Hay veces en las que una dama quiere estar sola. –Soltó Hinata con voz temblorosa.

–Si hubiera querido estar sola, no hubiera aceptado bailar conmigo desde un principio.

Se caercaba más y más, y el reflejo de la chica era retroceder hasta el punto de no poder hacerlo más. Su espalda pegó con la pared y sus manos temblaban al igual que su boca. Ella tampoco estaría a salvo esa noche. Naruto colocó su codo a la altura de la cabeza de la mujer, pegado a la pared para que no escalara, y subió su otra mano para acariciar un mechón de cabello que se había escapado del peinado de la Dama.

–Tengo la noción de haberla visto antes. –Murmuró Naruto, con aire malévolo.

–No lo creo, creo que me está confundiendo. –Respondió ella también en un susurro. –Yo no lo he conocido en toda mi vida.

El hombre soltó su cabello para acercar su rostro cerca de la mandíbula de ella, rozandola con la punta de la nariz y casi causando que la chica se desmayara, arrancándole un hondo suspiro. El alejó su rostro de su cuello unos centímetros para hablar.

–Su olor me parece extremadamente familiar. –recitó seductoramente.

Hinata tuvo que reaccionar para no desmoronarse. Tomó el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos, una a cada lado para detenerlo, lo alejó un poco pero no demasiado. Un impulso de su interior la empujó a acariciar sus mejillas lentamente, con cariño, como esos momentos en que solía tocarlo sin su permiso.

–A mi compañero no le agradará que me quede aquí con usted. –Le sonrió ella.

–Estoy casi seguro de que no le importará. –Dijo él con una fabulosa sonrisa blanca, al momento en que se acercaba a sus labios, cada vez más, sin intención de detenerse.

Esto iba mal para ella, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Procedió a detenerlo de nuevo, pero esta ves se dedicó a despojarlo de su máscara, para intentar hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

Pero resultó en lo contrario.

No se resistió cuando ella le quitó su máscara, en cambio, se lo permitió. Y al quedar su rostro desnudo y descubierto, pareciera que sus ojos brillaban más intensamente, traviesos y con deseo. En su interior, sólo pudo sentir algo quebrarse, probablemente su voluntad, por aquéllas hermosas facciones tan irreales. Y esos ojos que la deseaban, y los de ella que lo deseaban también.

–Usted es muy atrevida. –Le dijo burlón.

Ella no respondió, no pudo.

Ni siquiera pudo detener la mano del hombre que subía hasta su rostro, que pasaba uno de sus dedos por debajo de la correa que sostenía su antifaz en su lugar, y no se movió al sentir que él también la despojaba de su protección, dejando al descubierto las mentiras de toda la noche. No pudo evitarlo, la única cosa que pudo hacer en todo el proceso fue mirarlo a los ojos, intensamente, sin pensar en todo lo que supondría para ella el ser atrapada.

La expresión de Naruto no cambió a una mueca de sorpresa, en lo más mínimo. Él sólo sonrió, ampliamente, fascinantemente, divertido por lo que acababa de encontrar. Se escuchó levemente como el antifaz de plumas negras caía en el suelo, con sutileza, a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con el rubor.

–Usted… es Hermosa. –Recitó el hombre, sin perder su sonrisa.

El corazón de Hinata no pudo mucho más. Quiso abrir su boca para declarar algo en su defensa, pero su Señor no le dio oportunidad. La tomó del rostro con aquella mano que había removido el antifaz y la atrajo hacia él. Ella cerró instantáneamente los ojos y una de sus manos tomó la de él, la que tenía en la cara, y la presionó sin pensarlo.

No lo alejó. Ni por un momento. Y Naruto tampoco se apartó, de hecho, sucedía todo lo contrario. La mano del hombre se aventuró más en la cabellera de la chica, encontró el broche que sostenía su peinado y lo liberó dejando caer las cascadas de cabello azul detrás de sí. Hinata suspiró de placer, y al no saber qué hacer con sus dedos, tomó a Naruto de sus ropas a la altura de su pecho y lo aprisionó ahí. El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño ronroneo y tomó las manos de Hinata apartándolas de su vestimenta, las llevó hacia arriba y se las colocó él mismo en su cuello, cómo si le indicara el camino a seguir.

Ella dudó por un segundo, y en ese segundo sintió como Naruto la apresaba de la cintura y la atraía cada vez más a su cuerpo, encendiendo una llama. Ese fuego se esparció dentro de ella rápidamente, provocando que lo rodeara con ambos brazos por la nuca e intentando moldear sus labios a los suyos por igual. Era demasiado, no pensaba en nada. Nada excepto en él y en lo que la hacía sentir.

Y ella no fue la única que perdió el control.

Naruto la levantó del suelo, demasiado fácil para él. Se giró y con un movimiento rápido, la acostó sobre las sábanas de su cama, sin dejar de besarla, y sin decir palabra alguna. Ella aún lo sostenía por el cuello, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, y eso le encantaba. Se deshizo de su saco, de su corbata y de su camisa, para después tomar a la chica de la cintura y cambiar de lugar con ella. Fue en ese momento en el que ella se detuvo para controlar su respiración, y de paso mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía las palmas de su mano sobre su torse desnudo, que le causaba un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

_"Cielo santo",_ pensaba. Era demasiado sensual para ella, demasiado hermoso para ella. Pero al parecer, a él no le importaba, ni a sus manos que subían por su espalda buscando el punto débil de su corsé. Desafortunadamente lo encontró, y con sus uñas, desgarró el listón que lo mantenía unido a ella, dejando que un cálido aire de verano tocara la piel de la mujer. Estuvo a punto de pedirle piedad, pero Naruto ya había tomado su cuello como presa, causándole que se le nublara la vista y que dejara escapar otro suspiro.

Por un momento sintió que no era ella, que su apariencia no era la de una mucama aquella noche. Aquella noche ella era un vampiro justo como él, y en aquél momento él no tenía ni idea que la chica a la que seducía era su fiel criada.

La falsa chica vampiro lo acarició como se le dio la gana, lo besó como se le dio la gana, y dejó que él también la besara como quisiera. El joven había procedido a deshacerse de la falda de la chica, se había empeñado en dar el siguiente paso.

Pero algo sucedió.

_Ding. _

Sonó el primer campanazo del reloj del salón principal, aquél que sonaba marcando el medio día y la media noche. Aquél que congeló totalmente a la mujer de ojos grises, haciéndola volver súbitamente a la realidad.

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella.

–Es media noche. –Jadeó Hinata.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding._

Sa había separado bruscamente de su cuerpo, dejando al joven con una expresión de duda total. Ocho campanadas iban en su cuenta hasta ahora y pudo recordar fugazmente que el tiempo que se le dio a aquella Dama del cuento fueron sólo las doce campanadas de media noche, antes de que el hechizo se rompiera por completo.

_Ding, Ding._

–Esto no es correcto. Debo irme ahora. –Dijo ella tomando la primera prenda que encontró a la luz de la luna. El saco de Naruto fue lo que pudo ponerse encima antes de dirigirle una última mirada.

–Espera. Hinata, te suplico, no te vayas. –Alzó Naruto una mano hacia ella.

Su nombre había sonado espléndido en sus labios en ese momento, pero tiempo era lo menos con lo que contaba. Había hecho una promesa, la promesa de volver a media noche… y ella nunca rompía sus promesas.

_Ding, Ding…_

En las últimas dos campanadas, Naruto se había quedado solo. Tumbado entre sus sábanas, con una mano hacia algún lugar de la nada y con una puerta que se cerraba desde afuera.

.

.

.

–Es… es media noche. –Susuraba Sakura en el oído de Sasuke. Que por su parte, se deleitaba besando su cuello y sus clavículas una y otra vez. –Tengo… tengo que irme.

Él se detuvo ante las palabras de Sakura. Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos y apretujarla contra sí.

–Habías dicho que no querías irte. –Reclamó confundido.

Estaban ambos sentados en el césped, junto a la pared de arbusto de rosas donde el vampiro regargaba su espalda y en su regazo Sakura se postraba. Ella intentaba aclarar su cabeza mientras que los ojos de Sasuke se envolvían con preocupación.

–No me iré de la casa. –Aclaró la mujer. –Pero hice la promesa de volver a media noche. Se lo prometí a Hinata.

–Sabía que no estabas sola en esto. –Pensó el hombre en voz alta. –De todos modos, no puedes entrar en la casa, no por esta noche.

–Ella me estará esperando. –Se defendió Sakura.

–Entonces, tendrá que esperar más. –Le dijo con un beso rápido. –Es una mujer inteligente, entenderá la situación.

–Eres cruel con ella.

–No lo soy. Ella sabe perfectamente la manera de operar entre nosotros. Y si es cierto que se ha fugado contigo, debería estar con alguien ahora.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa. –Confesó ella.

–Sabe cuidarse sola. Lo más probable es que Naruto la haya encontrado. –Dijo quitándole un cabello desacomodado de la cara a la chica de cabello rosa. –Así que estarás condenada a pasar la noche conmigo en el jardín.

–No sé si podré sobrevivir a eso. –Sonrió Sakura.

–Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

–Deberíamos volver al kiosko, cuando el sol salga estarás vulnerable aquí.

–Es apenas media noche. Tenemos tiempo antes de que el maldito sol salga de nuevo.

La forma de maldecir de Sasuke era demasiado normal. A Sakura ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, jamás lo hizo, y en ese momento lo tenía para ella sola. Con su ceño fruncido, con sus gélidas manos, sus fieros labios y sus despreocupadas maldiciones.

Y por un par de horas más, olvidó todos sus problemas.

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega de los Hermanos Hatake! :)_**


End file.
